I Know What You Did Last Summer
by xKate Lovelyx
Summary: First FanFic! be kind!More chapters to come.Sora and KairI are 16. Riku is 17. Sora and Kairi Have been together over a year. What happens when riku throws a party on the last day of school and invites sora and kairi.Rated to be safe! SoKai,Roxamine, othe
1. History Goof

**Kat:Hello Everyone! This is my first but yea.  
umm we're here at my house eating tortalini. its green.sora kairi and riku are here.**

**Sora: who picked it to be green?**

**Kairi:The italians**

**Kat:shutup and eat you two. oh and if you didnt know, Im the writer which means i can make u do anything and the public will c it!(nothing dirty intended)**

**Riku:well I love this green pile of mush.**

**Kairi:can we just get on with the story?**

**Kat: yea... who wants to say the disclaimer!**

**(all raise hands)**

**Kat:Sora you do it.**

**Sora:umm ok... Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts 1/2 or the italians.**

**Kat: Enjoy?**

Chapter One Endings

(hehe i called the first chapter endings...)

Mr.Humphreys class was amazingly boring all the time. The students always felt bored and put out when the entered his class. He was a Graying teacher in his 50's. There were roumers spread around campus that he was a child molester. and a big perv. That roumer was believable because he coached girls swim and dive team. anyways...Among the boring students was Riku. He always had no interest in what Mr. Humphreys was saying and insisted on making paper planes and throwing them at his best friend, Sora's head. So he was making a plane and it appeared to have a note attatched to it. he threw it at Sora who snapped out of his boredom trance unfolded the note. it said.:

Sora-

Im getting a group together tonight we are goin to bj's for a last day of school celebration then hitting my place for a kick ass party. meet at bj's at 6?  
you and Kairi better be there!

-the biggest pain in the world

At the bottom he'd doodled(i like this word) a picture of sora with a papre airplaine in his head.Sora smiled at this and looked over at kairi who unlike sora and riku was paying very close attention to what mr.humphreys was saying , asking questions when possible. Sora loved to watch her do school work. read . or pay close attention to a perverted swim coach. Kairi and Sora were best friends for as long as they can remember. along with riku. they were practicly inseperable. Kairi agreed to be Soras girlfriend a year ago. They were the happiest couple in highschool. never had a fight. minor disagreements yess. but they never fought. Sora must have looked like and idiot sitting forward in his chair with a dreamy expression on his face. He didnt care. He was too busy gazing at the auburn haired girl. she was thin but not too thin. she had curves. nice ones, sora noted. her eyes wera a light shade of blue with a little hint of purple.he was too busy thinking about her that he didnt notice mr.humphreys stop talking. That was until there was a loud cracking of a 8000000 pound book falling on his desk. he jumped so much he fell right out of his chair. he looked up at the teacher who was staring at him while the entire class laughed.

"Now Sora are you paying attention?" Asked the perverted day dream ruiner.

"Umm sure?"sora answered

"Really? because it looked like you were having trouble keeping your eyes off Kairi Over there" He said with a grin.Kairi's face was warm.

"Well what can I say shes nice to look at..."He said with a smart alec attitude. Kairi blushed even more and there were several 'oohs' and hollers."Do you agree?"

Mr. Humphreys knew he couldnt say anything in agreement cuz he could get arrested for sexual harassment or somthing. so he simply got a little red in the face and sent sora out.

"Fine im going but tis the last day of school what are you going to do give me detention?"Sora said. Mr. Humphreys turned around and continued his lecture kairi turned and watched sora go. He blew her a kiss. she blew him one baack.

**was short but im sorry!!! first chapter just seeing how its going. it migh've been boring but it will get better I have big plans ahead!  
-----------------------------------------------------**

**(In case you didnt no.. Im Kat! lol)**

**Kairi:That was cute. Oh now I know that Sora likes me**

**Sora:blushes Ummmm... uhhhhh...**

**Riku: Omg dude you do! singing Sora and Kairi sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G... first comes love... then comes marriage...then comes a baby in a baby carriage.end singing**

**Kat: Well, we'll watch for that in the story.(hint hint)**

**Sora and Kairi: WHAT?!**

**Kat:patience grasshopper. anyway how was it?**

**Sora: we're only 16!!**

**Kairi: yea we-(riku cuts her off)**

**Riku:Review please?**


	2. After School

Kat:ummm so yea... Chapter one was reely short but its like the intro. nothing to it. I introduced Sora Kairi and Riku. All of which are driving me crazy!

Riku: Hey Kat can I use the bathroom?

Sora: wait til after u say the disclaimer its your turn!

Riku: you can do it again! your the disclaimer wench! hahaaha! I gotta pee.

Sora:thanks for tellin me.

Riku:No problem wench!

Kairi: Boys...

Kat: lets end this little spat. Hey wench say it!

Sora:grrrr... Kat doesn't own Kingdom Hearts 1/2. On with the story

Chapter 2 After School

After being kicked out of class, Sora thought it would be funny to cause some distraction in the last five minutes of class. He knew well that Mr. Humphreys was finishing his speech about how to stay safe during summer. Use protection. Dont party too hard. bla bla bla! Sitting on the ramp outside of the classroom sora smiled a mischevious smile as he got up and peeked in through the window which Mr Humphreys had his back to. He made a goofy face. he stretched out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Kairi noticed and she smiled. He made another face where he pulled up his nose and stuck out his tounge. he saw most of the class laugh. He knew mr humphreys would look out the window for him so he ducked and went back to sitting by the door. He sat calmly as Mr humphreys burst through the door.

"I know you were doing somthing"He said angrily. He noticed sora wasnt paying attention"Are you listening to me?"

Sora smiled and looked up at his ugly face. Right then the final bell rang. The students flooded out of the classes. chattering about parties and such. Sora got up from his spot on the ramp looked straight at the teacher and said "Nope!"He smiled as he said it"see ya next year sir!"

Kairi came walking out of the class with riku at her side. they were laughing at soras smart attitude.Sora joined them.

"Hey there!"he said cheerfully as he hopped up behind them."Like the show?"

"Sora Your always a good student. Never absent or tardy. good grades-" Kairi explained

"Except on the last day of school!" He said wisely.

"Yea its sooo weird. Mr. Hump hates you and yet its me doing all the bad things all year! I dont get that."Riku looked puzzled and sighed" Oh well...So Sora. Never got your answer. You and Kairi comin to dinner and my kick ass party tonight?"He asked with a hopeful smile.

"What Party? I never heard of this!"kairi said

"I didnt until "someone" shoved a paper plane in my head"He hinted riku

"Oh c'mon! You guys gotta come! Hey Kairi invite that hot blonde chick. you know the one with the tiny waste and the good looking-"Sora cut him off. covering his mouth.

"Namine"he said

"Oh...Ummm if she wants to."

"Oh thank you! Kairi I love you."Sora gave riku a 'what the hell '

"Back off!"Sora said in a joking way. He knew Riku was only kidding but still he had a slight protective feeling.

"Hey man!Just joking!"

When they reached the front of the school Riku said goodbye and started his walk home. He had a car but lost it.(how do u lose a 3000 lb vehicle?) Sora however had a car. It was a cute 1964 bug.Orange.It was the cheapest thing he could find. the downside was that there was no Air conditioner.But it got sora from point a to point b. Being the gentleman that Sora was he ALWAYS drove Kairi home. She hopped into the car. Sora got in on the other side and while he was putting the key in the ignition. she reached over and kissed him. He was shocked by this, but suddenly felt relaxed. The car was tiny. There was barely room to move but somehow they managed to have an entire makeout session. Sora put his hands on her head. She threw her arms around his neck.They were in a really serious round of necking.(oh hey if im getting any of this kissing stuff wrong im sorry! never kissed!)

"Sora...I...Cant catch my...breath"she said between kisses

"your not supposed to"

She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. after about 3 more minutes she stopped him, looked at his beautiful eyes and smiled"i love you sora"

He smiled and got a little blushy"I love you too Kairi"

She smiled and he finally put the key in the ignition.

After he dropped her off and agreed to pick her up for rikus party thing at 5:45. Kairi went inside with a smile on her face. She only lived with her mom because her dad died 3 years ago. She was an only child but her mom always loved kids. Her mom walked up to her having heard the front door open and smiled at her daughter."Hey baby! how was the last day of school?"

"Great mom! Sora was being a total goof in history. He's always a problem child on the last day."Kairi told her mother.

Kairi's mom had always loved sora. when she found out the two of them were dating she completely flipped! Kairi knew she had her mothers trust. Although there was the occasional "TALK" (dun dun dunnnn) about how she should be careful around boys and the pill, and how babies can ruin your life, but on the whole Kairi's mom acted as more of a girlfriend than a mom to Kairi. They went to movies often, they talked to eachother about stuff.Who they were dating. Kairi's mom never let men she was dating around Kairi unless she fully trusted them.

"funny. So got any plans tonight?"her mother asked. leaning agaianst the wall

"Yeah. I was gonna go to dinner with Sora and Riku and a few friends then head to Riku's for a party. Is that cool? Did you want me to stay home or somthing?"Kairi said back.

"Oh no. It's fine. Just make sure not to be out past one ok?"Said her mother with a smile.

"K. Thanks mom!"

Kairi ran up to her room and flopped down on her bed. She let a heavy sigh slip out of her mouth as she stared up at her ceiling. A giant picture of Edward Scissorhands stared back at her.  
She smiled at the fact that she didnt think Johnny Depp was hott like all the other girls did, she saw him as a very good actor. The funny thing is that she hadn't actually seen Edward Scissorhands.  
There was a silence around her room but was suddenly broken by the chirping ring of her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kai"

She smiled. It was her favorite person."Hey Sora."

"So 5:45 right?"

"Yeah my mom already said it was cool if I go. How bout yours?"

"She was stubborn about it" Kairi thought of that. She knew Soras mom hadn't always liked Kairi.Especially now that they were dating. She had always treated badly too. Not to the point of being hit but she kind of ignored him and said rude things to him.Kairi always felt soo sorry for him. She was lucky to have a good mom.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah she told me to be home at 11"

"are you serious?"

"yeah. Im staying out though. I dont care if she yells at me"

"umm... Sora... she isn't hurting you is she?"

"No. I mean verbally she hurts me but not physically"

"promise?"

"yeah"

"Ok. its just sometimes she seems-"

"I know"

"Okay. see you in a few hours"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They hang up. Sora smiles as he hangs the phone up and walks out of his room for a shower.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat: see I told you guys it would be longer. I only got 1 review. I think the name was tonu somthin but anyways im thankful.

Sora:well I'm not I DEMAND more reviews!

Riku: you wont get them with that attitude

Sora: how would you know?

Riku: that one review was taling about how sexy i was throwing that plane at you.

Sora:Liar!

Kairi: OOoooooKay... moving on. PLEASE GIVE US SOME REVIEWS!!

Sora: yeah before we DIE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Party Time!

**Riku:Can you pass the tortallini al pesto, Kat?**

**Kat: I sure can!(I pass it)**

**Sora: eww that stuffs gross!**

**Kairi: Sora the only reason you wont eat it is because its green!**

**Sora: So?**

**Kairi:whos gonna say the disclaimer this time around?**

**Riku: I vote Sora!**

**Kat: I'm with Riku**

**Sora:not fair! Oh alright... Kat doesn't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Kat: thanks Sora! Ill have Riku do it next time!**

**----------------------------**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_ Mistakes_**

**The** hand on the clock just reached 6:40. Kairi was waiting on her living room couch. She dressed beachy. wearing baggy jeans, an orange button up tank, and flip flops. She was flipping through the channels. Her mom was moving about the room quickly. The doorbell rang.

"Come in!"Kairi shouted. Sora walked in with a smile. Kairi got up to greet him. She knew better than to deeply kiss Sora in front of her mom she she walked up to him and gave him alittle peck on the lips.Kairi's mom came rushing up to him.

"Sora!"

**((Kat: Just in case your wondering, I dont like making up last names for characters that arent mine. I will if I really have to. But in this case Sora will call Kairi's mom by her first name))**

"Liz!"

"Oh its soo good to see you!"

"You too."

"You look absolutly dashing"

Kairi minorly chortled at this because Sora wasn't dressed in anything fancy. Just some shorts and a shirt.

"Well thanks"

"Mom! We should be going" Kairi said semi-urgently

"Oh yes! Ok well be safe. Be home by 2."She hugged and kissed her daughter. then she gave Sora a hug and watched them leave. She smiled when Sora opened the car door for Kairi.

At **BJ's** Sora and Kairi walked in and noticed a large group to the left laughing and stuff. They walked over. Riku,Selphie,Tidus,Wakka,Namine,yuffie, and leon were there.

"Hey look whos here!"Riku shouted.Sora and Kairi smiled.

**When they** all sat down. And Sora did his little guy high five with the guys there was a silence as everyone held up there menus and examined the delicious things that were on them. There was the occasional ' mmmmm' or the' this looks good' but other than that it was silence for 5 minutes. Til Riku out of nowhere shouted "**BURGER**!" tidus and wakka cheered. Everyone else just laughed.

"Sora wana split the pizza with me?" Kairi asked pointing to the pepperoni pizza picture on the menu.

"Sure."

After they ordered and got drinks**(this isn't the alcohal part!)** they were talking loudly again.

"hey all I'm saying is that if any of you ever wana see a picture of Sora trying to shove 14 marshmellows in his mouth I have em!" Tidus said finishing his story.

Everyone laughed. Except Sora who looked a little red in the face.

"Ok why are we all telling stories about me?"Sora asked

"cuz you're the easiest to tease!"Riku replied.

Again Laughter filled the table.

"Oh I remember when we were little Sora was sleeping over at my house and Since he wakes up early he got up before me and I woke up wondering where he was. So I get up and I hear some talking coming from Layla's room.(layla is his little sister) So I peek in and theres Sora playing with all her little dolls!!!" Riku said.

**Wakka laughed** so hard at that story that his **Dr.Pepper** came right out his nose. Kairi giggled. Namine did too. Everyone was looking at Sora who's face was bright red. A little after that their food came. They ate with minimal conversation. A while later, they were waiting for the waitress to come back with the check, Sora noticed Riku putting his arm around Namine's neck. She got a little red and smiled at riku.

"Namine you can do better than Riku"Kairi said. Riku looked at her with an offended look.The waitress came and handed back the credit card."Have a nice night." she said.

" Well shall we all make our way to my house?"Riku said.

"Yea. hey Riku we need a ride."

"I have evryones ride covered. I hired a limo as a driver just in case some of us are too tipsy to drive**."(OH FYI RIKUS FAMILYS RICH)**

"thanks riku!"wakka exclaimed. he was known for getting a little more than tipsy at partys.

When they got to Rikus house there were already friends on the front lawn waiting to be let in. Not just a little people. **ALOT**. close to 50. when he approached the front door everyone cheered.  
Sora and Kairi followed him into the house which was already set for party.

"Welcome to casa de Riku!"

Everyone cheered as they made their way into Rikus house.Sora left Kairi to hang with his guyfriends. Kairi went to talk to Namine,selphie and yuffie at the "PUNCH" bowl. Namine was scooping party punch into red plastic cups.Kairi looked at the punch then at Namine.

"Hey you sure you want that?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah don't you?"

"Well ya know drinking isn't my thing."

"Kairi, drinking isn't anyones thing at these parties. You just do it."Selphie said putting a hand on Kairis shoulder.

"Yeah Kai.Loosen up! It's the last day of school. No more stress. Just 2 and a half months of relaxation."

"Well.Ok."Kairi said taking a cup of punch**.(The punch isn't punch. Well it is but its laced with some sort of alcohalic substance. o and in case ur wondering. I dont drink. Im 15. STRAIGHT EDGE.)**

**She took a sip** of it and the taste of it was soo bitter and disgusting. She didnt want to have any more. She knew that one cup would give her the worst headache she's ever had. She watched her freinds as they drank their punch to see if they made the same sour faces...They did.Then Kairi's mind started to think about if Sora would approve of this. She didn't dwell on the fact too long.Sora came up behind her and put his free hand on her waist. His other, had a cup 'o' punch.

"Hey Kai. Tried the punch?"

"Yea. It's disgusting."

"Dont drink too much Kai.I love you just the way you are. Hey Im gonna go chill with the guys outside you cool?"

"Yeah.And don't worry after this, I'm done."

He looked at her with a look of concern and then went out the front door to join the guys on the front porch. Kairi turned back to her friends"he loves me so much."they giggled.

"I wana hook up tonight"Selphie said.Kairi always knew selphie was kind of a romantic but this was extreme. She went back to drinking the punch and gave Selphie a "wow" look.

"ooo who with?"yuffie asked with excitement on her face

"wakka"

"you cant be serious"namine said

"I am"

Kairi finished her first cup and poured herself another. Soon her friends were doing the same.

"no"kairi piped in

"yeah hes a hottie! that tan skin, the hair. omg"

"O well go talk to him! Mingle! get things flowing"Yuffie said shoving selphie in wakkas direction.Selphie looked back with a nervous look on her face. Yuffie urged her to go.

"so kairi how bout you and Sora?"namine said

"What do you mean?"

"Have you guys done it?"Namine asked

"No!"Kairi exclaimed looking shocked"Sora isn't a pig. He loves me. Of course we've talked about doing it and he said he's fine with waiting for me if I dont feel comfortable."

"So he's a virgin.Right?"namine said back

"Yeah so what! Theres nothing wrong with that. At least I know he doesn't have anything. Unlike you and Riku!"Kairi said starting to get angry.

"What do you mean?!"

"Riku's slept with half the cheerleading team"

"So?He's a hotty!"

"I call him an STD factory" Kairi said pouring herself yet another cup of punch. Namine glared at her.

"Well Sora's a fat virgin and your a prude"Namine said turning on her heal and walking away. Kairi knew what she said wasn't her fault. It was the punch talking.Still Kairi couldn't help but feel upset. She walked up the stairs.Sora who had just come in from chatting with the guys, saw her going up and followed her. When he got to the top of the stairs, he looked both ways. The punch had almost fully taken over his body. A sense of conciousness was still there. He checked the bathroom.No Kairi.He checked the master bedroom.No Kairi.He checked Riku's room. Kairi was there standing in front of Riku's dresser with a cup in her hand she was looking at a picture of her sora and riku at the beach. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey baby."

She sniffed and turned around with a surprised look. she wasn't expecting anyone. Sora came closer to her. A cup in his left hand. He set it down on the dresser."Hey" she said back

"Whats wrong?Why are you all alone up here?"

"Ummmmm...Just not havin a good time you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've left"

"I didn't wana spoil the good time you were having"

He was getting closer.He was right in front of her.He put his hand on her cheek and wiped off the tear."I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Sora?"

"I wana do it"

"It It?"

"Yeah."

He was shocked. She was the one to stay away from that stuff.She was the one who told her she wanted to wait.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok when?"

"Now?"

"Now!? We're in Riku's house!"

"Dont think about that."Kairi said seductivly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they went into a deep passionate kiss. They soon fell onto the bed. Sora was kissing her neck.He took off his shirt. Kairi started unbuckling his belt. He unbottoned her tank and lifted it over her head. Revealing a black bra. Sora had his thumbs in the lining of her pants. He leaned down and kissed her again. His lips moved to her neck again. The punch had taken them both over**...(Umm yeah... I'm guessing you know what happened after that. I HATE writing sex scenes. they make me uncomfortable.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat:OOOOO...cliffhanger**

**Sora: No way!**

**Riku:(laughing) AHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAA!!!! Sora and Kairi? ahahahahahhaahaa**

**Kairi: At least he made sure I wanted to do it! He didnt attack like you do with girls! you completely pounce!**

**(Riku gets very quiet)**

**Sora:so whats gonna happen next?**

**Kairi: I dont get an STD do I?**

**Sora:Kairi! I'm clean!**

**Kat: no spoilers!!! well for anyone who wants one Ill give them! ONLY if you review my story! Please?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Confessions and Secrets

**Riku: Oh good the akward scene where the couple wakes up after hours of-  
(sora puts a hand over his mouth)**

**Sora: yeah so ummm... Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts or any characters**

**Kat: sora I told you I'd have Riku do it!**

**Sora: Oh well! on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Sora's** eyes blink open. he looks around to try and remember where he is. He sits up. Kairi is fast asleep next to him. He then realizes that they dont have clothes on. 'God she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping' Sora thought to himself. He looked around again and remembered they were at Riku's. He saw their clothes splayed across the hardwood floor. He put his hand to his head. Such a bad headache. He never wanted to drink again. He looked at the digital clock next to him on the bedside table. 10:15. wow. His mom was gonna be mad about that. He turned to Kairi who began to stir. She opened her bluish eyes_(people say her eyes are purple. **TAKE A CLOSER LOOK THEY R BLUE**!)_ and batted them. Sora could tell she was trying to figure out where she was. She looked up at Sora.

"Hey"

"Hey Kai"

"Where are we?"

"Riku's"

"Oh..."she sat up suddenly realizing she was sharing a bed with Sora and she was **NAKED**!" Oh my god! Sora! We did it?!?"she sounded kind of outraged

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. did we use protection? Were we safe? Did you rape me?"

"I dont think I used protection.I dont know if you did. No I didn't rape you.I wouldn't do that."

"Well then what happened?"she sounded a little frustrated

"I dont know Kai. I had just as much to drink as you."

"well let's see. I think I took the pill yesterday. I'm sure of it."

"Kairi. You can't actually think you could be pregnant."

"Why can't I? I'm normally careful about these things! I dont want somthing to ruin my life! I have plans."an tear rolled down her cheek out of angryness.Sora put his arm around her.

"Hey if you were pregnant. I would still love you."

"Thanks, I still want to be sure I'm not. Ok? I'm gonna go home. My moms worried about me."

"Do you want me to come with you and explain?"

"No Sora. I should do this by myself. She probably wouldnt be too happy if you were there when I told her.:

"Well Im driving you ok?"

She nodded.

**When **they stopped in front of her house, Sora leaned over to kiss her goodbye. She held her hand up to stop him. He gave her a questioning look. She sighed.

"Just not after what happened last night. I know we probably agreed to it just not right now ok?" She said. He reluctantly nodded. She got out of the car.

"Call me later ok?" He shouted. She didnt hear him. She just ran into her house.

Kairi slammed the door behind her and began to tear a little bit. Her mom heard her come in and rushed towards her with open arms.

"Kairi! Oh my god are you ok? where were you?what happened?"Liz said hugging her daughter.

"Mom. I have somthing to tell you."

"Oh no."

"I drank at the party last night. The punch was spiked. I feel terrible about it now. Especially with this headache"She noted putting a hand to her forehead

"Oh thats it? Thank goodness I thought I-"

"Sora and I got a little tipsy and we kind of ended up doing IT"

Kairi looked at her mom to see what expression she had on her face. Her expression was mixed with surprise and slight anger. She sighed

"Well at least I can trust you. I know you used protection. Was he nice to you? Did you agree to it?" she asked franticly.

"Yeah mom I used protection"Kairi lied. She really forgot if she took her pill or not.

"Ok. well...Dont think I'm all ok with this. Because I'm not. I trust you less now"

"K well mom is it cool if I go take a warm shower now?"Kairi asked. Her mom nodded and she marched up the stairs

-  
**Sora unlocked** his front door and opened it just enough for his body to fit. He was trying not to make any sounds. Unfortunately when he shut the door, it clicked and his mom heard. He could hear her steps getting closer to the front door as he stood there waiting for what was going to happen. She came up and the look on her face was of complete anger. She hadn't ever hit Sora before but he knew he was probably going to be beat today.

"Where the hell were you last night?"She shouted at him. She was no more than a foot from him.

"Sorry ma. I lost track of time. I-"Sora was interupted. He was right. She slapped him right across the face. He barely winced. He didnt want to look weak in her eyes.

"You slept with that little hooker of yours didnt you?"That blow was deep. He didnt wince. He'd deal with the comments later."She's a little slut. Skanking around..."

Sora kept a straight face. Although he was laughing on the inside. Not making fun of Kairi. He was laughing at how little his mom knew about him. Kairi is way to careful to be a slut. He lost it though and accidently let the tiniest smirk escape. She caught this. Uh Oh!

"**YOU THINK IM JOKING?"**

"yeah I do"he was getting sick of her so he decided' why not have some fun since I'm gonna get my ass kicked anyway'

She's had it. She took him by the back of the neck and threw him down on the ground. he was lying face down. She began kicking him repeatedly in the sides. This time he wasn't afraid to show how much it hurt. How much it ached. Every single blow was worse than the last.

"now you thing I'm joking? You laughing at me now? Huh?"

Sora sat up straight and looked into her eyes. So much hate. He hated her. She hated him. In all the pain he had let one tear fall down the side of his cheek. She saw it and her demented soul just had to keep going.She couldnt give him a break.

"**AWW YOU GONNA CRY? HUH? BABY! WAAHHH**!"she imitated a baby

"yeah Im gonna cry. Im also gonna leave." He got up. as he turned to leave she kicked the back of his legs. He limped a little then kept going. Her last thing was to pick up the nearest object which was the tv remote and throw it at him. It hit him squarely in the back then fell to the floor.He stopped. Turned to her and said "By mommy".

His body was sore. From the repeated kicking in the stomach, he limped down the walkway hunched over. He could hear his mothers screams from inside the house. "What had caused her to become so angry?" Sora thought to himself as he made his way towards the one spot no one would bother him.Then he stopped and remembered she had been beaten by her parents, her husbund walked out on her and she lost her baby. How awful must that have been? Poor woman. Still, Sora wasn't about to go back. He kept walking down the road. The spots where his mom kicked him on his legs had begun to trickle blood.

"Kairi I'm going to work ok? I'll be back at 5 ok?"Liz shouted from downstairs. Kairi kind of rolled her eyes. She had just gotten dressed, her hair was wet from the shower and she was wrapping a towel around it. Kairi couldn't beleive how cool her mom was being about what happened last night.Kairi heard the front door open."Kai?" her mom called from the entryway.

"Yeah mom?"

"I love you"

"Love you too mom!"

Then she heard the front door close. Kairi decided she'd call Selphie. **RING...RING...RING...RING**...then the answering machine "Hey it's selphie! Umm im not here right now. Just probably doing somthing better. Leave me a message." **BEEEP**!Kairi hung up. There was like nothing to do. She couldn't call Namine after what theysaid to eachother at the party last night. Then Kairi remembered she hadn't checked to see if she took the pill yesterday. She walked over to her dresser and opened the little case that corrosponds with the day your supposed to take them. Her heart sank when she saw she hadnt taken the pill for the 12th. For what seemed like an eternity she just stood there staring at the little box. Then she snapped out of it when she heard somthing tapping her window. She looked at it. It appeared to be a hand. She quickly went over to it and opened it. She looked down at her favorite person. He was kind of smiling but gripping the windowsil at the same time. She smiled at started helping him up and into her room.

**They **both dropped on the floor. Sora still wondering how he managed to climb up the side of Kairi's house with all the pain he was feeling. He didn't want Kairi to know his mom beat him. Too late his shirt flew up when he landed,revealing forming bruises. He pulled down his shirt to cover them but Kairi saw and pulled his shirt back up. She stared at them then at him.She looked into his eyes with worry. He looked right back at her.

"What happened?"She asked

"Nothing!"

"Sora-"

"Kairi nothing happened."

"Bull! Dont you lie to me Sora! Your mom hit you. She hit you and you know Im right."

**Then Kairi saw** somthing she had never seen on him before. One little tear came out of his right eye. It landed on Kairis hand. She looked at it then threw her arms around him. He embraced her as well. They were just sitting there hugging eachother.

"Sora..."

"I'm sorry Kairi. She'd never hit me before. I-"

"Shhh...You need rest."She put her hand on his forehead."Hey go lay down on my bed, Im gonna go get tylenol and some ice packs."

**Sora obeyed** and with Kairi's help he got up and lay down on her bed. She disappeared downstairs. Sora rolled over so that his face was on her pillow. He could smell her. He loved the way she always seemed to smell like somthing warm. Somthing sweet. He immersed himself in her scent. Inhaled it. He loved it...

"Hey"A voice broke him from his trance."Not falling in love with my pillows are you?"

He smiled."No. Just you."

**She smiled** at how sweet he sounded. and walked over to him. She held two tylenol above his mouth "open"

He did. They fell into his mouth. She then handed him a glass of water to down the pills with.

"Take off your shirt"She ordered. She laughed on the inside. What she said sounded kind of rapist.

**He looked** at her with surprise.She gave him a 'lets hurry this up' kind of look. He did as he was told. He removed his shirt to reveal a smooth slightly tan chest. In the abdomen area were several large forming bruises. She put a bag of frozen peas on one of the bruises. He winced when it touched his skin. She put another down. he winced again.

"Stop being a baby!" She hissed, putting another bag of frozen veggies on him.

"Sorry! It's cold. Plus it hurts."He pouted

"Well thats the last bag for now!" She said "Just lay still."

**She flipped on the TV** and began watching Gilmore girls (Kat: well excuse me if you dont like that show! It's my favorite!) It was the episode in the 5th season where Lorelai is in the hospital with Sookie. She keeps thinking shes pregnant. After half an hour of watching Kairi realized she hadn't told Sora about not taking her pill. She decided to let it pass til she knew for sure. She just sat on her bed. Her boyfriends head on her chest, she was stroking his soft hair. He soon fell asleep. God he looked even more adorable sleeping.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat:oooo why didnt Kairi tell Sora? Hmmmm...Yet another cliffhanger.**

**Sora: this sucks. I dont know if my girlfriend is pregnant.**

**Kat: Hey I have an announcement! I got my hair cut!**

**Kairi:Hooray Kat!!!! lets all celebrate(sarcastic)**

**Riku:ooooo moodswings...**

**Kairi: Shut it riku! Ill get up off this stool and kick your ass!**

**Riku:Big time mood swings**

**Sora: wait wait wait...Kat are you telling me that whatever you write is gonna happen to us? Like right after you write it?**

**Kat:Hey thanks to the people who gave me reviews!!! If it werent for you then I would probly stop the story.Anyways join us for the next chapter!!!**


	5. Unexpectations:Part 1

**Kat:Sorry guys! I had a bunch of school things to do. Several reports. I hate how teachers randomly give out reports. Anyways I have a total of 4, thats right, 4 reviews on this story!! yay!!! I dont really care if you dont want to keep reading. Im curious to see where its going too! I just kind of make up things off the top of my head.**

**Riku:Ok Kat are you done rambling??**

**Sora:Yeah seriously. We dont care about your life!**

**Kat:So rude. Anyway, if you guys feel like that then I guess I will find some way to kill you two!**

**Riku & Sora:NO!**

**Kat:(laughs evily) Well then shut it!**

**Kairi:(sad crying) Kat your just a wonderful writer. I envy you.**

**Kat:Majorly moody.**

**Kairi: SHUT UP! I AM NOT!!!Sora am I moody?**

**Sora:(hesitates) ummmm Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 and a half**

**Unexpectations: Part 1 of 2**

Its been almost two weeks since the party. Kairi and Sora are happier than before. Riku and Namine DID hit it off. They've been going out for awhile. Wakka and Selphie didnt do well, it turns out that wakka doesnt care about anything except sports. Oh and In this chapter Selphies friend is gonna show up. Played by yours truly **(Kat)** . Theres a new kid in town that Namine has her eyes on. Yes shes with Riku but still, she can look right? His name is Roxas. Sora isnt living with his mom. He told the police what happened and she is now on trial. He's living with Kairi and her mom. Liz doesnt mind. Sora's room is now the guest room. The only condition is that they cant stay out later than 10. Because of the party. Everything was back to normal. Sora,Kairi and Riku were hanging by the paupu tree One day at around six. The sun was almost set, but during the summertime, its generally hot during the night. On this night, it was 80 degrees. The trio were watching the sun slowly sink in over the glimmering horizon.

"Such a beautiful day for a sunset on destiny island" Sora said leaning back a little. Kairi looked over at him.

"Theres sunsets everywhere. How can it be a beautiful day for one?They happen everyday."Kairi said smiling at him.

"Oh I dunno. I just felt like saying it."He replied

"Silly"

"Well I must admit that this sunset tops the others." Riku piped in still gazing straight ahead.

"Yeah" Sora and Kairi said together.

"Hey you guys wana go to Oldy and see a movie tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Whats playing?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well I know theres Home Alone, Saved, The Omen, Edward Scissorhands-"

"OOOOO EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!!!! I WANA SEE THAT!!!" Kairi screamed. Jumping up in the air. She remembered her poster in her room and wanting to see it.

"Okkk then lets see that." Riku said a little wierded out. He looked at Sora with a 'whats up with her' look. Sora shrugged a little."Alright well Im gonna go home. See you guys tomorrow."Riku waved at them.

Sora looked at his overexcited girlfriend. She had been in a good mood today. He watched her talk about how great johnny depp looks and how she really wanted to see the movie. Sora simply smiled and pulled her in by the waist. He put a finger to her lips to shush her then gave a soft kiss. She completely melted in his arms. She leaned against him. He was pushed up against the paupu tree. She stopped the kiss.

"Sora you love me right?"

"More than anything"

"Then what would you say if I told you that your gonna be a dad?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes. He almost couldnt believe what she had just said. He let go of her and kind of stood back a little. "Beg your pardon?" He asked.

"Your gonna be a dad" She repeated.

" Kairi, I...I'm..."He stammered. Still digesting what she said.

She looked at him with a sad kind of look. A little couple tears rolled down the side of her face. She turned away and cried softly. " I knew you wouldnt be happy. I was almost too nervous to tell you. I-" She was interupted when a pair of arms came around her waist. She turned around to stare at Sora, who gave her another soft kiss. He smiled and wiped the tears off her face.

"I would say I love you even more."She looked up at him and smiled. He hugged her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I'm pregnant." He laughed at this. She did a little too.

He kissed her forehead. "How are we gonna tell your mom?" He asked her seriously

"I have been thing about that. We need to figure out a plan though. Babies are expensive."

"Well...next year is our senior year. We could finish up school, You could take online college classes and work part time somewhere. I could go to college and work part time." He explained

"I guess that works out except one thing." she put her hands on his face and squeezed his cheeks togehter. "Where are we going to live Sora?"

He stopped. He was looking kind of puzzled. Her hands were still on his cheeks.(hehe that sounds funny!). "Well...Lets talk to your mom first."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He seemed okay with it but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. I mean 10 minutes ago they were just a happy couple, now he finds out shes gonna have a baby. He has a whole new responsibility. A responsibility bigger than any he'd had before. He was going to be responsible for a human life.

They begun to walk down by the waters edge. Kairi slipped off her shoes and sat with her feet in the water. She closed her eyes thinking of the announcement she just told her boyfriend. What would happen now? Would they get married? I know your not supposed to unless your 18, but with parental consent you can. This was a weird thing. She'd never done anything like this. She was still trying to believe that she was pregnant. She was always a cautious person. Until Namine made those nasty comments at the party, she never would have thought of sleeping with Sora in Riku's house. Curse the peer pressure. She could feel Sora behind her. She could tell he was staring at her. What was on his mind? How did he feel about this? Was he really ok with it? She didn't want to go through with this if he wasn't gonna be right there by her side. She knew she probably wouldnt get into an ivy league now. They didnt much like teen pregnancy. Perhaps she could keep up her studies then go back to school after the baby was old enough. Could she even handle this kind of responsibility.

Sora could tell she was thinking about the future. How she would manage. He decided to do what any guy would and try to make the situation better. He sat down beside her and put his hand on hers.

"How about Shona" He said softly.

"Shona?" She asked confused.

"Shona Leigh" He said "If it's a girl"

She got it. She smiled. The name was really pretty. How he came up with it she never knew. "It's pretty"

" Kalani Skye if it's a boy" He said. She was surprised. These were unique names yet they had a nice tone to them. They were very beautiful, and she wondered how long he's been thinking of these names. She smiled again and looked over at him. He was just looking straight ahead and watching the final specks of sunlight fall over the horizon.

**(Kat: If you think those names are weird, TOUGH! I pick! hahahahahahaaha! I think they are adorable names.)**

"Alright. Deal. I love those names." She smiled and leaned into him. He extended his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her head. "How did you think of those names? They are so beautiful"

"I've been thinking of what I was gonna name my kids for years."He confessed. Kairi knew it. She threw a mental fist in the air. " I wanted to name them somthing other than the regular names like Jessica or Justin. So boring. These names are better and so different"

"Wow Sora. So truthful."

"Yeah well, shouldn't we be getting home? Your moms gonna freak if we stay out too long.

Kairi nodded and Sora helped her up off her feet. They both piled into Sora's boat and headed for home.

Once at home they unlocked the front door. Kairi went in first." Hello? Mom? We're home!" Kairi shouted. Sora closed the door and took off his shoes and set them by the door. Liz was kind of a neat freak. She hated when you wore shoes on the carpet.

"Sora? Kairi?"

"Yeah Liz it's us."Sora shouted back.

"Oh good. I made grill cheese!" Liz shouted from the kitchen, she sounded excited. " It's ready so you can come have yours if you want!"

"Mom we need to talk to you. Come into the living room!" Kairi shouted as they made their way to the nice plump couch. Kairi's couch was so plush!(hehe i like that word) You practicaly drowned in the amount of cushion.

"Im coming Hang on a sec"

They heard footsteps coming towards them...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat: I thought I'd throw a cliffhanger in there for you. This chapter is pretty long and I didnt want it to drag on so at the last minute I decided to switch it to a 2 part thing! Next part will be longer.**

**Riku:Yeah and with more me in it!**

**Kairi:Gag me.**

**Kat:Kairi I must say that for once, Riku's right. There will be a slight conflict. NO SPOILERS!!**

**Sora: I still cant believe I'm gonna be a dad.**

**Kairi:Start believing it! One this thing comes out theres no pushing it back in.**

**Kat: Bad mental image. Anyways, see you guys in a bit!**


	6. Unexpectations:Part 2 of 2

**Kat: Here we go! Part 2 of 2! As promised, this one will definetly be LONG!**

**Sora: Do you even know how incredibly dirty that sounded?**

**Riku:Just read the disclaimer!**

**Sora: NO!**

**Riku: disclaimerguysayswhat**

**Sora: What?**

**Riku:HAHAHAHAA!!**

**Sora:Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts! Dont sue her for writing a simple fanfic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 5 (last part)_

_Unexpectations: Part 2 of 2_

**After** Sora and Kairi told Kairi's mom she was pregnant, Liz just sat there awhile. She didnt want this kind of life for her daughter. Sora and Kairi were sitting there staring at her, they were looking for any kind of expression towards their announcement. She sat there awhile longer, still drinking in what was said. Finally she sat up, looked straight at Kairi and said. "So you're keeping it?"

**Kairi** was shocked. Why wouldn't she keep it? She didn't believe in abortions. Only under the circumstance that your raped by some dude you dont want a kid with is it ok in Kairi's mind. "Why wouldn't I keep it?" She said to her mom.

"Well there are other options than having somthing like this ruin your life. You wont go to collage. You'll be a stay at home mom. Like mother like daughter I guess." Liz said trying to act all wise.

"So what did I ruin your life mom?" Kairi said starting to feel kind of unimportant.

"Kairi no I dont mean that! It's just I want to know you guys will be okay raising this child. I'm mostly concerned about your guy's plans." Said Liz being kind of apoligetic and firm.

This time Sora spoke up. "We're gonna finish highschool-" Liz cut him off.

"Kairi, your not going back to school pregnant."

"Mom I'm not gonna sit here and not get an education! I'm going to school. I'll get a medical pass to excuse me from P.E." she explained.

"And I'll get a late pass to help her to get to her classes on time."Sora finished

"When the baby is born I'll pick up the work that we did in class every day and turn it all in at the end of each week. That way I can stay at home and get work done."

"When we graduate I'll go to collage and get a part time job." Said Sora. Liz was sitting there amazed at how adult they were acting.

"And I'll take classes online and have a part time job. When the baby is old enough I was wondering if it could stay with you til my classes/job are over."Kairi explained ocasionally glancing at Sora.

"We were also wondering if we could live here while we do all of this."

"We can pay you back when our finances are more in order or we'll pay you monthly a little til our finances are steady."

Liz held up her finger to tell them to stop talking.

"I think you two are going to make great parents. Your plan seems good in every way except one."She said to them. Their faces got a little sad. They knew she might say no to letting them live there. "I dont want you guys to pay me to live here. I want you to live here til you're stable enough to buy your own place."

Their hearts went from sinking to leaping. They wern't expecting her to be so positive about this.

"Really mom?"

"Really."

"Thanks sooo much mom! I love you too."

"Yeah thanks Liz."

"But I have a condition!"she said kind of evily

"Okay what?" Sora said curiously.

"You two need to get married" She said with a grin spread across her face.

**--THAT NIGHT--**

Instead of going straight home, Riku took a little walk around the small quiet island town. He walked past the little diner. He planned to take Namine there this weekend. He peeked in the window and somthing caught his eye. The new kid in town apparently worked at the diner and he appeared to be flirting with a certain blonde girl. He was sitting across from her at a table. It was about closing time so there was no one else in there. Riku just stood there staring at her and him, him and her. She obviously didnt notice him standing there because they then did somthing that made Riku's guts wrench. She leaned into him and gave him a very soft smooth kiss. they opened their mouths enough for Riku to catch a little tounge action going on. He clenched his fists as they broke apart. She smiled and did a double take towards the window where Riku stood. She looked like she gasped, although Riku never heard it. He glared at her and stormed off. He heard the door open and her come out.

"Riku!" She shouted.

"Don't talk to me Namine."Riku said firmly walking off down the street. He was soo mad. He didn't want to think of her.

It took him awhile before he realized he was headed in the direction of Selphies house. She and him are really good friends. Riku never told anyone but he confides in Selphie. He looks towards her for comfort and advice. He knocked on her door. Her mom answered.

"Hey is Selphie here?"Riku asked politely.

"Yes. She's up in her room. You can go on up Riku."She informed him politely. She stood back to let him in. He slipped off his shoes and headed upstairs. (Kat: If ur wondering why they always take off their shoes, It's my moms rule and its kinda stuck in my head. )

Selphie's voice could be heard from the bottom of the stairs 'God she's loud' Riku thought. But who could she be talking to? Her and Kairi still weren't speaking...Oh well. He barged into her room. Selphie was sitting at her desk consuming pixie sticks.(YUM) and there was another girl on her bed. From the back she looked kind of obese.

"Selph!I have a BIG problem"Riku smiled.

"Riku! You should knock! jeez. Oh this is my friend Kat.(YESS ME!) Kat, this is my friend Riku." Selphie introduced them.

**When Kat** turned around, she didnt seem obese. Which Riku was ok with, But she wasn't skinny like Selphie. Which Riku liked. Her hair was blonde, Not dyed blonde. No she wasn't a bottle blonde (Kat: For the blockheads that dont know, bottle blondes are dumb girls who dye their hair blonde and act stupid. Cuz they think guys like stupid girls. ACKKK!!) she was a natural blonde with several light shades of brown mixed in. Her hair went down a little past her shoulders and were curled but natural curls they, her hair was big and wavy. Her eyes were extremely blue. A nice carribean ocean color blue. Her eyebrows weren't totally plucked but they made her look nice. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap . 'YESSS' Riku thought to himself 'CURVES' nice ones too. They went all along her hips and to her chest. She was wearing a tanktop, Grey jeans and bare feet!

"Hey" Kat said in a soft voice.

Riku stammered" umm...H-hey"

"Well now that you two have met, Riku...Why are you here?!"Selphie asked obviously getting annoyed at him. Riku had obviously walked in on girl talk...

"Hey selph I need to talk to you. Please please please!!!"Riku begged." C'mon I'll be your best friend!!"

"Riku it can wait til tomorrow! Kat just flew in from California and I havn't seen her in 4 years. Girl talk is needed." She explained. Riku clenched his fists and walked out of the room grumbling to himself. 'Great now I'm not wanted at Selphies either...Well at least I met Kat...She's cute.' Riku thought to himself, making his way down Selphies front porch.

"Married?!!!"Sora gasped. He was NOT expecting this. Not that he'd reject but still. They needed a little time. Sora knew he was going a light shade of scarlet but he didn't care... So many things had happened in the last hour. 2 new responsibilities...Wow.

"Uhhhh...Mom..."Kairi stammered. She was going a little red too.

" I think a child needs a mother and father. I know the law says 18, But the baby will need this. I am your parent Kairi and your guardian Sora. I give permission. You need to get married." Liz demanded. She was starting to be a little more than firm with them.

"Mom... Can we talk about this tomorrow? I need to relax. Let's pick it up tomorrow morning. C'mon Sora lets go on a walk." Kairi grabbed his wrist and headed out the door. Liz was sitting ther kind of befuddled. She was shocked at what her daughter just told her. Maybe she was forcing marriage on them kind of quick. I mean they're only 16.

**Sora and Kairi** were walking down the street not really speaking to eachother. They just walked with their heads down. Occasionally glancing up to look at somthing they passed. Kairi gave out a heavy sigh. It wasn't cold out, on the contrary it was quite warm. She had a worried look about her. Sora noticed this and slipped his hand into hers. Her fingers curled around his. She leaned into him. She realized they had made their way to the park where they played as little kids. She realized where they were and let go of Sora's hand. She ran over to the swings and started swinging gently. Sora just stood there, Watching his girlfriend as she gently swung back and forth. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sora, come swing with me." She said playfully. She patted the swing next to her.

He gave a little smile and sat on the swing. She could tell somthing was up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Kairi, I'm just worried." He said staring at his shoes.

"About?"

"Us... You...The baby." He said quietly. Still staring at his big feet.

"Sora...You don't have to. We'll be ok. We'll figure it out. We still have awhile."

"Yeah I know. I still cant help but worry. I mean I dont know if I can be a dad. How do I? How do I help them become a good person?"

Kairi had been wondering the same things." Sora, It will come naturally. Dont worry. Your not having doubts right?"

"No, are you? I dont want to go through with this if you dont."

"I want this more than anything right now." A tear trickled down her cheek as she said this.

**Sora **saw it and pulled her swing over to his. He tilted her chin towards him and gave her a soft kiss. She cried into the kiss. after they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her.

"Im scared too, Sora."She mumbled." This is scary. I dont know how well I will do as a mother. I never thought of my self as a parent."

Sora was surprised. A minute ago she was telling him how it was going to be okay. He tightened his embrace, and kissed her head.

"Kairi, I love you. Im scared. But I know that all we can do right now is wait for it. You know? We have to do the best we can for this kid."

"Sora, I love you more than anything."

They stayed on the swing for awhile then headed home.

**ATTENTION  
I WONT BE ABLE TO WORK ON THIS FIC FOR THE NEXT LIKE 2 DAYS! IM GONNA B AT MY BEST FRIENDS HOUSE TIL SUNDAY. IF ANYONE WANTS TO TALK TO ME, MESSAGE ME ON MYSPACE. (request to b my friend)**

**OR FOR SOME LAUGHS OR ENJOYMENT, YOU CAN FIND ME ON YOUTUBE!!!**

**TYPE IN JUBILICIOUSLYLOVELY ON YOUTUBE... IT SHOULD COME UP WITH 12 VIDEOS...**

**-  
Kat:alright guys, I hope this was pretty good because I wont be on.. Yes I know you're probly upset. But guess what I'm doing right now??**

**Sora: Wasting my time?**

**Kat: No! Watching the Digimon movie... My mission is to bring Digimon back!!!! Help me! THA BEST SHOW EVER!!!! HELP BRING IT BACK!!**

**Riku: o yeah I remember that show! AWESOME!!**

**Sora: I know. I wish life could be like that!! that would be cool..**

**Kat: seriously! those characters rock! My favorites are T.K. and Tai. 333333. Well this is goodbye! Feel free to message me cuz I will have access to a computer. I just hate writing in front of others. So yeah!!! See you in a couple days!! Thanks for the comments!!!**

**SAVE DIGIMON!!!!! THE OLD EPISODES!!!! NOT THE NEW!!!!**

**DIGIMON RULES!!!**


	7. Smokey Midnight's

**BACK!!!!!**

**Kat: Well, I broke it... I couldnt go without writing. I'm sitting here at my friends house...Just typing away... Its exactly 2:10 am... God I stay up late.But then again all the other girls here are drunk! I on the otherhand, being my awesome straight edge self, dont drink and therefor get to stay up later!!! Stupid drunk girls. One of them is getting pissed as hell at me for typing cuz she says its too loud!! FUCK THAT! O yea, Im gonna have them swear a little more... Anyways I have been thinking about where the story is going... I have to say I like it. But I need to use better pronouns besides the 'She Said'. I hate how I write... I... Since its soo late, Sora,Kairi, and Riku have all gone to bed. I'm not gonna say the disclaimer... But still DONT FUCKIN SUE ME!!! IM NOT TRYING TO STEAL!!!!!! AAACCCCKKKK!!!! ok on with the story.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Smokey Midnight_**

As they began to walk home from the park, Kairi stopped. She stopped and turned to Sora. She smiled at him.

" Hey lets go play on the playground"She guestured towards the colored array of slides and monkeybars. She held out her hand, he took it and they ran to the slide. Kairi made her way up first. She sat on top, looking down at Sora. He looked like a little ant from way up there. She giggled at this.

"You look like a little ant from up here!"She shouted at him.

"Yeah yeah... Just remember that your shorter than me!"He laughed."Hurry up and go! I wana go on the monkey bars."

She got a fake angry look on her face. She slid down but bounced a little. Her landing wasn't as soft as she'd hoped. She landed butt first on the tanbark. Sora came running towards her. He helped her up. Examining her for any damage.

"Careful Kai!"He said almost protectively. "You could hurt baby!"

She took the time to laugh a little and be touched at how kind he was being. He wanted to make sure she was ok and the baby was ok... **AWWWW!!!!** The first step into becoming a father. 'How sweet' she thought to herself.

"Sora. It's ok. I am thinking of the baby. I will always be thinking of the baby. Its the biggest thing in my life right now. But yeah I guess I can promise to be more careful! You just promise me you wont be one of those overprotctive guys"

"I cant help it if I feel the urge to be protctive of the woman whos carrying my kid." He said looking kinda hurt.

"Its sweet though"She said. She reached for the monkey bars. Sora tried to detatch her hands from them, she let go of one and slapped his hand away. "Sora! It's fine. Dont worry!"She hissed at him.

"I cant help but worry." he said. He was obviously a little shy cuz he turned his head slightly away from her. She hugged him. He looked at her longingly. "Your beautiful at night"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Slipping her tounge into his mouth. He was alittle surprised, but almost immediately accepted it. They broke apart, She looked deeply into his eyes and said "I cant wait to see edward scissorhands tomorow."

He laughed. Here they were having this nice passionate make out scene, then she says the most random comment. He loved how random she could be. He smiled at her and gave her a little peck on the lips.

Sora suddenly had a brilliant idea. They were going to celebrate. He got a mischevious smile on his face and grabbed her hand, motioning for her to follow him.

"c'mon! let's go I have an idea!" He urged. She quirked her eyebrows at him, wondering what he could possibly have up his sleeve. She decided **'In Omnia Paratus'** and ran down the street with him.

He led her to the quiet little downtown area. There were hardly ever any places open past 8 downtown, but he knew a place that was open til midnight. **Smokey Midnights Diner**. Yes the owners name is actually named Smokey Midnight. He knew Sora pretty well. Sora came to Smokey's whenever he was having problems. He often got free food. He worked there sometimes to help out. Sora and Kairi just stood there in the street in front of the diner. Kairi hadn't ever been there. Sora had a wild look in his eye. He was grinning.

"Whats this?"Kairi asked, still staring at the bright neon blue sign.

"Smokey's"He looked at her and grinned "C'mon Kai! Lets go I know the manager."

She clasped his hand a little tighter. They went inside the diner. It looked like it was based on a 50's diner. There was a mini stage with a microphone. A band was setting up. There weren't a whole lot of people there but a few heads could be seen. There were several people at the bar. Waiters and Waitresses... All dressed in 50's attire. An old jukebox was in the corner. The room was dimmed. It smelled of delicious cheeseburgers. Kairi inhaled the scent. She felt comfortable here already. Sora, still holding onto Kairi's hand, was scanning the heads, apparently looking for someone. When he didnt find who he was lookin for, He led Kairi to the bar. He sat down as if to order somthing. There was a kid behind the counter who looked alittle older than Sora. He was black. Wayyy shorter than Sora though. Sora cleared his throat and started speaking as if he were a 40 yr old man.

"Hello... Can I have 3 shots of tequilla please?"

The kid behind the counter looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at Sora, who was smiling back. Sora got up from his seat and threw a giant hug on the kid.

"Sora!! " He shouted

"Herman! Wussup my brother from another mother?"

"Dog.. Thas cheezy right there. Don u ever say that again."

"Alright.Alright... Hey Herman. I got someone I want you to meet." Sora led Kairi over to Herman"Herman this is my girlfriend Kairi. Kairi this is one of my best friends, Herman. Hermans Grandpa is Smokey Midnight."

Herman stuck out his hand. Kairi took it. "Nice to meet you Kairi. Sora did you want to see my Grampa?"

"Uhhh.. Yeah gotta ask him somthin. Is he in the back?"

"You want free food? Cuz you don gatta ask him for dat. "

"Naaaah Herm we're good, we can pay for it. I just gotta ask him somthin. Kairi stay here with Herman." Sora said, rushing into the back. Kairi took a seat at ont of the barstools. Herman looked at her.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" He asked.

Kairi immediatly jumped at this question. How did he know? This was freaky.

**(Oh... Just so u know, Herman is my friend. He's my favorite black kid!! lol.)**

"Beg your pardon?" She asked politely.

"You gonna have a baby huh? You just found out today, Sora is the father. I know. I gotcha." He said smugly.

"How did you know?"

"Baby, lets just say, I saw it coming."

"But how? Im not even showing."

"Im thinking its a girl. Or maybe a boy. I cant decide." He said looking off into space, kinda confused.

"You cant decide??" She asked. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"I dont know, Anyways... Tell me more bout yourself." He said leaning in towards her

**_-  
cut to back room of the resturaunt -----_**

"C'mon Smokey! This is really important to me!!! I need to do this." He begged.

"Well alright. Get out there. Hurry!"Smokey shouted. Sora ran back out to the front, past Herman and Kairi who were involved in a conversation about parents and whatnot, right up to the stage. Kairi stopped her conversation and wondered what he was doing. He got on stage and grabbed the mic. Smokey came out from the back.

"Hello everyone! Ummm I'm Sora. I'm a good friend of Mr. Smokey Midnight over there**.(several people cheered)** I asked him tonight if I could come up on stage and share with you the celebratory news. Today I was sooo happy to find out that my girlfriend, Kairi over there **(spotlight shined on her)** is pregnant. **(there were several gasps)** Now at first I was incomplete terror. Then I realized, I shouldnt be in terror because : **a)** Im not the one thats gonna have a human life form pulled out of my body and **b)** because Im having it with the absolute most beautiful girl on earth. Tonight I brought her here to celebrate! **(People clapped and cheered)** Now just one last thing. Kairi, will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped as the spotlight shined back on her. Sora looked soo cute up there on stage, rambling about how great she was. Everything he said was soo cheezy but it was soo sweet. She smiled and ran up to him on stage. She gave him a soft kiss. "Yes" she whispered in his ear. He turned to the audience and said "She said yes!" the two hugged.

Once all the commotion died down, and the band started playing, Sora and Kairi made their way back to where Herman and Smokey were standing. They past a couple that looked around 30. The woman stuck her arm out and stopped Sora. He turned to see who it was, he didnt recognize her.

"Son, you shouldn't be celebrating. What are you like 16?" She asked. She was being kind of a smartass.

"Yeah so what? Is it your business?"Sora replied.

"Teen pregnancy is nothing to be proud of. It's a shame your so chipper about it. Most kids born under teens dont turn out so good."

"Okay ma'am your going way out of line-"

"It's gonna grow up to be a fucking criminal, it's gonna steal and murder. Your gonna walk out on your wife. She's gonna go insane, insane from the thought that this all started because she couldn't keep her knees closed. She's a tramp. Your a loser. The childs gonna be a little bastard too. Best just get rid of it now. Save you a hell of a lot of trouble." She was being way too harsh. Kairi began to sob quietly. Sora was about to come back with some bad language when Kairi stepped in. She was getting angry, but sobbing at the same time.

"How dare you? How dare you think that and insult us like that. You dont know how hard this day has been. All we wanted to do was escape the problem for an hour and come to celebrate. Yes, I made a mistake. It was an honest mistake. I dont think it's your business if we're happy about it or not." And with that, a hand collided with the woman's face. She stood there staring evily at Kairi, who still had her hand raised. Smokey came up to the woman.

"Ma'am you really need to leave. Go home. I don't want to see your face in here again." He said firmly.

She glared at the tall black guy in front of her.Then the woman snatched her coat off her seat and left. Her date got up, threw some money on the table, then exited right behind her. Smokey watched them go. He turned to Kairi, who was still slightly sobbing.Sora pulled her close.

"Hey... Shhh...Don't listen to anything she said. This baby is going to turn out great." He told her.

"It's what she said about you leaving that got to me." She cried harder and buried her face in his shoulder. He looked a little shocked. He grabbed the sides of her arms firmly.

"Hey, look at me." She did. "I am never going to leave. I'm with you entirely. Don't focus on what that woman said. I love you and I'm always gonna be with you. I promise."

"I know you will." **(hehe sound familiar?)** She wiped her eyes "It still gets to me. Now I feel that keeping this baby is a mistake. I feel as if I just am making a mistake. I know I shouldn't dwell on what she said but I can't help it. I wish all the problems would disappear."

"There is not one person in this world that doesn't have problems. We're not the only ones. We'll get through it. It will be hard. But I'm in this 100." He wrapped his arms around her. She did the same. "Everythings going to be fine, Kai."

She rested her head on his shoulder and wiped her eyes. "Good...Where's the menu. I'm starving."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat: Well there was really no point in that chapter but I was pretty go damn tired when I wrote about them going to the diner. This chapter did draw out alot of emotions and feelings. The two lovers arre trying their best to figure out how to deal with whats going on and some BITCH ruins their celebration! idk. Hoped u guys liked it..**

**Sora: BTW! THANKS SOOO MUCH 4 ALL THA REVIEWS FOLKS!!!**

**Kairi: ahahahaaha Riku's still sleeping.**

**Kat: Ino... Hey it was pretty lonely when u guys are asleep, I didn't have a wench to read the disclaimer. I was lonely.**

**Sora: GET OVER IT AKON!!!**

**Kat: Shutup WENCH!!**

**Kairi: Dont make me come back there!!**

**Kat: anyways thanks for all your nice comments!! I really appreciate it. I'll get started on ch7 soon. Im gonna speed up the time though. The next chapter will start off with them getting ready for the movies. EDWARD SCISSORHANDS!! tha best movie ever!!!! O YEAH DONT 4GET ABOUT MY DIGIMON THING!!!!!!!!!!! WE NEED TO BRING IT BACK!  
ONLY THA OLD ONES THOUGH!!!**


	8. Rude Awakenings and Perverts

**Kat: Hey guys!!**

**Kairi: And gals!**

**Kat: Yeah... hey BIG news!! I started the first chapter of a new SoKai fanfic. Now that doesnt mean I'm leaving this, but all I'm saying is that if you like this, then I'm pretty sure you'll like my new one!!! So at least give it a chance! Its called "The Astonishing Adventures of Sora and Kairi" If you read Barry Lyga's novel, The Astonishing Adventures of Fanboy and Gothgirl, you know where I'm coming from. If you havn't, NO FEAR!! I posted the summary of the book at the end of the chapter! Its a great book! Anyways... Please check it out and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THIS ONE!!! I LOVE U GUYS!!**

**Sora: yeah yeah... GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Riku: Yeah seriously Kat, today we're heading to the movies right?**

**Kat: o yeah... ummm Sora wench! Read my pet!**

**Riku: Yeah wenchy!**

**(Kairi laughs. Sora gives me the lip!)**

**Kat: you put that lip away if you know whats good for you. Behold the magical powers of TYPING!**

**(again, Kairi laughs)**

**Sora: Kat doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!!**

**Riku: very good (tosses him a cookie)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 Rude **

**Awakenings and Perverts**

The morning after the confrontation in the diner was weird. After the woman left, Kairi was in a good mood again. She ate weird things due to cravings. She squeezed an onion into her ice water, jalepenos on her burger, and Hot sauce on her ice cream. Sora winced when she dug into it like nothing was wrong. When they got back home she ended up puking it all up anyway. She stayed up later than Sora puking. **NO**! Sora and Kairi dont sleep in the same bed. Or room. Kairi was definetly changing. She was most certainly moody, and Sora knew it wasn't her fault. All in one night she had yelled, screamed, cried on, partially puked on, and laughed with Sora. Like any decent guy would do, he simply comforted her. Reassuring her she was going to be a great mother and how beautiful she was. She thanked him for being great about it.

This morning though, Sora woke up to a grunting sound coming from downstairs. It was around 7:30 am. No one in that house ever got up before 9. He realized who it must be. He stepped down the stairs in his plaid PJ's and with total bedhead. He groaned and scratched his head as he meandered feebily downstairs , only to discover that Kairi had rearranged all the living room furnature. Except the **TV** and couch. He crossed his arms and just stood there watching her as she positioned the coffee table just right. She obviously didnt realize he was there. When she was satisfied with her work, she turned and screamed slightly when she saw Sora just standing there with his PJ's on. She quickly calmed down.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully. Mind you, she's already showered and dressed.

"Kairi. It's nearly **7:30**." He pointed out."In the morning!!"

"I know"

"What are you doing up and rearranging furnature for?"He examined her attire "AND WHAT ARE YOU DRESSED FOR?"

"Sora! can't a girl get up early every once in awhile and rearrange furnature?"

"No... Especially not when shes pregnant! Too much stress! Sit down!" He insisted. He pointed to the love seat which she had been able to move. However, she turned the loveseat away from the TV. "Kairi?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "Yes Sora?" She said innocently.

"Wouldnt it be better for the loveseat to face the TV?" He asked smartly. She giggled and shook her head. He continued " I mean unless you have eyes on the back of your head I dont know about."

More giggling. "Sora! I'm just trying somthing new!"

"Well maybe I wanted to help randomly move furnature!" He was pretending to be angry. "Jeez Kai! Dont even ask me! Leave me out of everything! God!"

He pretends to storm out of the house. She laughs. He can hear her laughing behind the door. He opens it back up and runs towards her and pins her on the couch, gently. She looks up at him. They are both smiling. Sora pushes her head towards him and puts his soft lips over her sweet ones. They are suddenly making out on the loveseat. Kairi decided it was her turn to kiss. She kissed gently at his lips. She could tell he was enjoying this so she let him do the kissing again. She was surprised when she felt his tounge feel for hers. She almost pulled back but didn't, the feeling was too good to pass up. His hands were running up and down her back. She enjoyed how much it tickled. He was smiling in between kisses. She didnt notice this because her eyes were closed.

After some time, they realized they should probably stop. Sora sat up, grinning. Kairi stayed laying down. Sora looked at hir with a giant smirk on his face. She was wondering what he was up to.  
Then suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch.

"Hey lets go to breakfast!" He suggested.

"Your in your pajamas!" He looked at his clothing.

"No prob! I'll change. Gimme 5 minutes." He started running up the stairs,but stopped halfway."You should probly go fix your hair and makeup, I kinda messed it up. Sorry Kai"

He gave her the lip and she shooed him off. She made her way to the downstairs bathroom. Smiling. Her day was going great.

Since Sora was taking WAY more than 5 minutes to get dressed,then she realized he was taking a shower too. Kairi decided to check her mail and see who was online. She hadn't really had the time for computer since the last 5 weeks have been finals in school and she was also worried about the possibility of being pregnant. She decided to go on. It dinged at her "**WELCOME**!" it said in a way too cheerful manor "**YOU'VE GOT MAIL**!!!" It cheered again. Kairi looked at it in disgust.

" Yeah I know!! No need to yell!"

She browsed around waiting for her buddy list to populate. She opened her mailbox and glanced at the messages. **MOST** of them were offers and advertisements. She normally just deleted these. She had several emails from Namine. She was still angry at Namine but decided 'ehhh why not open the email?' she clicked it. **(ALL SPELLING MISTAKES IN THESE EMAILS R ON PURPOSE!!! BELIEVE ME IT KILLED ME TO WRITE THEM!!! LOL)**

It was from a couple days after the party

**_Kairi-_**

**_Omg I fel sooo bad! I nevr shood have said thos thing s to you!  
now wer not speeking and I just feel terrible. plz call me!  
I wan 2 know your alright. imissu babygirl!_**

**_LOVE NAMINE_**

Kairi smiled slightly as she trashd the email. The next one was from last night.' AT 2 AM!!!!!!!!! JEEZ NAM' Kairi thought. She clicked it and it again opened.

**_Kai!  
sweets! I nneed somone to tlak to!  
I guess ur still not speeking to me! I want to aplogize for bien such a betch at the party Riku and I broke up. I cheeted. I fell terible specialy since i cant talk to you! CALL ME!_**

**_love NAM_**

Kairi smiled and noticed Namine was online. Kairi clicked on her name and sent her an instant message.

KairiIsaNerd: Nam you there?

A minute of silence.Then **PING!!!**

**ConfusedBlonde70h7:**KAI! omg!  
**KairiIsaNerd:**Hey... Im not on 4 long. Im going to breakfast with Sora! **ConfusedBlonde70h7:** Kai?  
**KairiIsaNerd:** ya nam?  
**ConfusedBlonde70h7:**doo u 4give me?  
**KairiIsaNerd:** Nammm.  
**ConfusedBlonde70h7:** kai.. i didnt mean any of it when I called you a prude. I was really just kinda mad. I feel awful.  
**KairiIsaNerd:** ya nam i 4give u. KairiIsaNerd:Call me tonight K? AT 8?? call my cell/  
**ConfusedBlonde70h7:** u have a cel?  
**KairiIsaNerd:**ya. got it like a week ago. my # is 685-6345. (hhehe my number)  
**ConfusedBlonde70h7:** OK. Ill cal u latr k?  
**KairiIsaNerd:** call mee and ill c if i can com meet u. k? i gotta tell u somthin in person.  
**ConfusedBlonde70h7:**oooo wat wat?  
**KairiIsaNerd:** i g2g nam! ttul ConfusedBlonde70h7: ily.

As Kairi was signing of she heard a loud BANG! from upstairs. She got up from her chair and ran to go see what happened. She knew itcame from the bathroom. 'oh no! what happened' she thought.  
She checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was. She went in. Sora, had apparently fallen and hit his head because he wasnt moving. Kairi raced to him. Only to realize, **'HE HAS NO CLOTHES ON'** she panicked. Wait, why was she panicing? There was no reason to. She had already seen** IT** and he was the father of the baby inside her. Now she completely ignored the fact that he was naked and went straight over to check his pulse. He had one, a really small one. She needed to give him air. Luckily she learned **CPR** in health.

She tilted his head back to open the airway. She plugged his nose and blew into his mouth. She watched his chest rise, and fall. Again she tried. Rise and Fall. Again...Again...Again. She was beginning to cry. She then pressed both hands on his chest and began pumping. She had to help him soon, or he would-

_No! Kairi dont think of that. It wont happen-_

She gave him more air. Rise and- . His eyes poped open. He blinked around as if trying to remember where he was. Kairi sighed in relief and fall to the ground beside him panting. She had just given alot of air. Sora looked at her. He sat up and noticed he was completely naked. He put a comforting hand on he side. She rolled over to look him in the eye. He smiled at her.

"Kairi...Thank you. You saved me."

"I thought I lost you Sora."

"No. Kai. You'll never lose me."

She was still panting. She smiled" Thats good. She sat up, clutching her side. She let out a sigh of pain. He acknowlaged this and helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure your ok? I mean, stress isnt good for the baby." He asked her concerned. Kairi looked at him.

"Oh Sora...Put your pants on!" She said jokingly. She walked out of the bathroom.

As she walked down the stairs, she wondered whether she **WAS** being too hard on little Shona or Kalani here. She decided to take it much easier. _'Next time he's dying I'll call someone to save his life.'_ she thought.

10 minutes later, the couple was out the front door hand in hand. It was a beautiful summer morning. The sunshine was directly on their faces. Sora looked at Kairi who was apparently, enjoying the warmth on her face. She was wearing shades and a red dress with white polka dots. It came up to her bottom thigh. On her feet were sandles. Her hair was down. Sora was being casual. a white wife beater with black shorts, his hair was as froofy as ever. He also had shades on.

They made their way to the downtown area. Passing by an array of quaint little shops. She smiled as they passed them then there came one that got Kairi excited. She tugged on Sora's hand, he looked to see what she was tugging about and noticed it was the sweet shop. She ran to the window, pressing her nose up to it and peeking in as if she was 5. The walls were stocked with colorful goodies. She turned to Sora and smiled. He got the message and took her hand, right when they were about to enter the shop, Sora's phone rang. He motioned for Kairi to go in. She did.

**WOW!!!!** Tons of colors! So many flavors...mmmmm. She noticed the big perv behind the counter checking her out. In her mind she was puking. The guy was pretty ugly. He threw her seductive looks. She noticed and smiled politely. He smiled hoping he had scored, until, Kairi gave him the finger. She was still smiling. He opened his mouth.

"Hey girl...Your cute, want my phone number?" He asked, still trying to be sexy about it. She shook her head" I have someone. In fact hes here."

"Where? I dont see him."

Without warning sonthing came up behind her and held her by the waist. He threw the guy a 'fuck off' look.

"She said she has someone!" Sora said defensively "So **BACK OFF!"**

They guy suddenly became very distant. Instead the lady behind the counter came to help them. Kairi looked up at Sora and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Thanks"

He smiled.

"Ya ya dont get used to it."

She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Kidding"

**-  
Kat: yet again another pointless chapter!**

**Riku: NO RIKU!!!**

**Sora: haahahahah**

**Kairi: Hey you guys should really tell Kat if she should continue with her new story...**

**Kat: Please do...**


	9. Movie Time!

**Kat: I felt like making the trip to the theatre a little fun. I got a little carried away though. Sora? If you please?**

**Riku: Yeah Sora!**

**Sora:Kat doesnt own any of Kingdom Hearts **

**-------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 8 The Movies**_

After Sora had warded off the pervert at the ice cream store, the couple took their cones and walked around town. They were out for several hours.They realized they should be heading to the theatre to meet up with Riku. As they approached the front, they spotted Riku with his arm around someone. She was blonde but it wasnt Namine.

"Hey Riku."

Riku turned around to look at them and smiled. It was funny because Riku seemed to be enjoying the girls company but her look was SOUR as a warhead. She looked as if she didnt want to be here with Riku at all. "Hey guys. Your **ALMOST** late."

"Yeah but we're not." Sora replied smirking.

"Yeah well your **MOM**!" Riku said poking his tounge out of his mouth.

"Yeah well your moms **MOM**!" Sora suddenly thought he was the funniest guy ever because her burst into laughter.

"Dude, not that funny"

The girls were standing off to the side. They looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. Kairi leaned to the girls ear "Wonder if they'll know if we go in without them."

"Probably not." They gave eachother a devilish look and snuck off quietly while Sora and Riku had an arguement about which of their feet are cleaner.

The girls bought their tickets and headed into the lobby. As the dude ripped off their ticket stubs they got into conversation.

"I'm Kairi by the way"

"Kat. I'm Namine's friend."

"And where is Namine?"

"She's at a summer art class. Art freak."

Kairi laughed slightly as they headed towards the snackbar. Kairi stepped up to the counter. Pregnancy cravings took over.

"Umm I want the extra spicy taco,ummm...gummy worms! annddd ummm... mountain dew **NO ICE**! and ummm you know the nachos with the cheese? Just the cheese please" She dug in her purse to find a solid 20. The cashier stared at her with a weirded out look as to why she would order that.

**(the mountain dew no ice thing is ALL ME! lol The reason is that ice in soda is gross cuz when it melts, it waters down the soda. I always order NO ICE! lol)**

"You only want the cheese? Thats fuckin gross." He commented. Anger struck Kairi's face.

"Excuse me but I think I have the fucking right to order whatever the fuck I fucking want, you fuckin asshole. Dont fucking tell me whats gross! I'll come behind this counter and kick your ass! **DICKWAD**!" He backed up and the manager came over to Kairi .

"Miss? Im sorry for the trouble. He isn't supposed to say anything like that we'll make sure he is told. To show you we're sorry, we'll let you have this food free of charge." Kairi smiled as the manager said this.

"Well thank you very much. " Kairi said suddenly back to her old polite self. She gathered her food into a box and waited for Kat to finish buying stuff.

"Sooo why are youordering all that disgustin-" Kat began, Kairi interrupted her.

"Pregnancy cravings" Kairi explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just found out I'm gonna be a mama yesterday." Kairi turned into their theatre. They picked some spots in the middle-top.

"Congratulations. Or is it a bad thing?"

"No it's good. I mean its gonna be difficult watching the kid, finishing school, going to college, getting a job."

"yikes"

**They** both just sat there when they heard and saw two figures burst in the entrance to the theatre, they looked as if they were racing. Then they knew it must be Riku and Sora. Riku had pushed Sora so that he was falling behind. Riku landed in the seat next to Kat with a small thud. Sora came a second later and landed next to Kairi with another small thud. He leaned over to her, out of breath and kissed Kairi.

"You...two ditched...usss." Sora said through pants of exhaustion. Riku nodded.

Sora looked in the box of food and gave a disgusted face. He looked again at Kairi. "Kai?"

"Yes Sora?"

"This is all pregnancy food."

"Very good Sora! Five points!" Kairi said trying to be overenthusiastic about it.

"I'm not pregnant"

"Tough love baby."

He growled and got up, Kairi knew he was going to get snacks. Kat tapped Kairi on the shoulder Kairi turned to her.

"Is that the babydaddy?" Kairi snorted a laugh.

"Yeah. He's great."

"He's got nice hair." Kairi laughed harder at this.

"Yeah he gets that alot."

Riku turned to Kairi "Your pregnant? Its Sora's? You mean Sora and You had **sex**?" Kairi nodded at him. His face got really disgruntled. "Awww mann I lost a bet! "

"Hey have you guys seen this movie?" Kat asked. Riku nodded. Kairi shook her head.

" I only liked how Johnny Depp looked in it."

**Sora** came back with a mountain of food as the lights began to dim. The 20th Century Fox logo came up and the theme music started. Credits rolled by and the camera was set on an old mansion outside someones window. it zoomed out to reveal an old lady.

"Snuggle in sweety its cold out there." The woman said.

"Why is it snowing gramma? Where does it come from?" Her granddaughter asked.

"Oh thats a long story sweetheart"

"I wana hear"

Riku looked over at Sora who was munchin on popcorn "Sounds like you Sora" They all giggled except Sora.

"Well alright."The gramma said. FYI she had agreed to tell the little girl the story. She sat in her rocker. " Let's see, I guess it would have to start with scissors"

"Scissors?"

"Well there are all kinds of scissors, and ONCE there was even a man who had scissors for hands"

"Hands? Scissors?" The little girl questioned. Kairi giggled as she munched on her gummy worms. Sora grabbed her hand.

"No scissorhands." She corrected her granddaughter "You know that mansion on top of the mountain?"

"Its haunted..."

_The movie went on._

**-----------------------------  
Cut to when movie ends **

**------------------------------**

**People came** pouring out of the theatre in a flurry of wanting to tell the person they are with, how great the movie was. The four teens however, stayed until everyone was out. They were all still staring at the screen looking amazed at the production they had just seen.

"Wow" Kairi said

"Yeah" Said Kat

"Great movie" Sora muttered

"Shhh!!! You'll jynx it!" Riku hissed.

After awhile

**Mind **you, this is an **OLD** movie theatre hence the name 'Oldy'. They show classic films. They exited the theatre. Kat and Kairi were talking about how hot johnny depp was. Sora called for Kairi. She said goodbye to Kat, who was going to hang with Riku some more. Sora and Kairi got into the car. She asked to drop her off at Namines and that she'd be home later. He reluctantly agreed.As she approached the door to Namine's house a sense of nervousness struck her. She realized she hadnt even seen Namine in like 3 weeks. Suddenly her hand had a mind of its own as it made a fist and rapped on the door.

**------------------------------------**

**Kat: ok ok MINOR cliffhanger. Anyways I wana thanks DarkWing13 for being my number one fan! lol.**

**Sora: That was kinda cheesy,Kat.**

**Kat: Anyways, i wasnt feeling good today sooo Im going to bed. It's like 9:00. PATHETIC. keep reading! thanks for the comments.**

**READ MY OTHER FIC!**


	10. A Conversation Peice

**Kat: Not in the mood to let Riku and Sora fight over who says the disclaimer. So Ill do it.  
I dont own Kingdom Hearts . Ok?  
Enjoy**

** -------------------**  
**_Chapter 9 _**

**_A Conversation Peice_**

"**WHAT**?!?" Namine exlaimed. The whole house practicly shook because it was so loud. "**YOUR PREGNANT?!?! HOW!? WHEN??"**

"Nam calm down. Im not gonna tell you how you should have learned that in 4th grade. When? Oh at Riku's party. After you called me a -" Kairi said.

"Oh...Right. Does Sora know?" She asked.

"Yeah of course he does. He's the first person I told."

"And what does he think?"

"He's supportive. I dont think he's totallly thrilled about the fact that he's gonna be a dad at the age of **16** but, he knows my opinion on abortion. He doesnt want to do anything I dont want to do." Kairi explained picking up a peice of chocolate from Namine's nightstand and eating it. "He's a great guy."

"So did you tell your mom yet?"

"Yeah, she's the second person I told." She said with her mouth full. She swallowed. " She's mad at me I can tell. She's disappointed that I didnt use protection. "

"So what now?"

"Ummm she wants me and Sora to get **married**."

Namine's **jaw** dropped.

"What?! Get out of town!"

"No, she's totally serious. I'm gonna go home and discuss things, I mean me and Sora are."

Namine's eyes scanned Kairi. "Better hurry and het hitched before you get too big to be in a dress."

"See thats the other thing. Im gonna get **FAT**"

"Well its not actually fat." Namine said " Think of it more as a human being growing inside you."

"ha ha very funny." Kairi said with fake laughter

"Well you dont have to wear a dress, it could be a pajama wedding!!" Namine smiled.

**Kairi** laughed at this. "Yeah that would be cool. I'll get married when I'm 8 months along and wear big baggy sweats and no makeup."

The two got into a fit of laughter and fell back on Namine's bed. They stared up at the ceiling. Just laughing. Namine turned to Kairi.

"Do you have names?"She asked. Kairi looked at her and nodded "Awwww how cute!!! What are they?"

"Girl is **Shona Leigh**" She paused "Boy is **Kalani Skye**"

"Oooo different names." Namine said "Not your everyday names. I like them"

-----------

**It was** getting later and later. Sora was beginning to worry about Kairi not calling him. It was around 8. Sora was sitting in the living room watching **TV**. Liz went out for a bit to get groceries. Sora was watching some show about a guy who was paranoid that his girlfriend wasnt calling asking for a ride home. _'Hmmm sounds familiar'_ Sora thought to himself. He flicked off the **TV** and grabbed the car keys, the lock of the door clicked behind him.

**He** was on Namine's front porch. He rapped hard on the door. Namine's mom answered. She gave Sora a nasty look. He kind of winced.

"Umm hi is Kairi here?" He asked

"Yeah, they're in Namine's room. Go on up. First door to the right." She said, moving aside for him to pass. He thanked her and headed upstairs.

**Sora** knocked lightly on the door, when he heard no answer, he went in. Namine and Kairi were asleep on Namine's bed, still facing the ceiling. Sora smiled a little then prodded Kairi lightly on the shoulder.All she did was move around a little. He leaned forward and gently kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Hey" She mumbled "What time is it?"

Sora checked his watch. "Little past 8."

They heard a ring. It was a cellphone it must have been Namine's because it was the song _'peanut butter jelly time'_. Namine Sprung up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nam it's Roxas"

"Hey"

"Whatcha doin tonight?"

"Nothin. The usual"

"Meet me at the beach around 9?"

"I'll see if I can"

"See you then"

"K bye!"

**She** hung up. Her face was reddened slightly. Kairi and Sora just stared.

"Who was that Nam?" Kairi asked with a smile on her face.

"Roxas. He wants me to meet him tonight at the beach." She said, still smiling.

"What happened with you and Riku?" Sora questioned "I thought you guys were happy."

"Well, Riku sorta saw me canootiling with Roxas in an empty diner." Namine got redder when she saw that Sora and Kairi were giving her outraged looks. "Not that type of canootiling. Get your minds out of the gutter. jeez. No. He saw us kiss in the diner. I tried talking to him but he didnt want to."

"Sooo your now with Roxas even though that only happened like a day ago?"Kairi asked. Namine nodded happily.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Riku has a tendency to get over things pretty fast." Sora reassured her. He turned to Kairi. "Wana get goin?"

Kairi nodded, stood up and stretched. She hugged Namine and her and Sora made their way to the old bug sitting out in front of the house.

**-  
By the** time they got home, Liz was already back from grocery shopping and she had now taken Sora's spot on the couch. She was wearing her **PJ's** and eating Ben & Jerry's. Kairi came and sat down on one side of her as she greeted them.

"Hey guys." She said semi-happily. Kairi grabbed the spoon and shoveled some ice cream into her mouth.

"Mom, we wana talk to you about our wedding." Kairi demanded with ice cream still in her mouth. Liz sat up more straight while Sora sat on her other side. He took the spoon after Kairi set it back down and shoveled some ice cream in his mouth.

"Ok I'm listening" Liz said.

"Mom, we dont want to get married just yet. I mean we're** 16**, our senior year is going to be busy, plus having a baby and keeping a job is going to make it more challenging." She explained. " We have alot to think about. I dont think we want to plan a marriage just yet. Now I know you say we should be married in order to have a kid, and I know you dont approve of what I'm saying, but mom please just let us pace ourselves ok?"

Liz stared blankly at Kairi, then at Sora. She shrugged. "Ok"

Sora and Kairi were almost put out by this.

"You guys know that I love you both right?" they nodded."No I'm not completely happy with this situation but, I'm proud at how you two figured all this out. I'll be happy to help out any way that I can."

"Letting us stay here is a big enough help." Sora said. Kairi nodded in agreement.

Liz smiled." Well the only rules I have is that you clean up after yourselves."

"Thanks mom. For everything" Liz nodded.

"Hey we're gonna go hang in my room is that cool?" Kairi asked. Liz nodded.

"Go on, I'm gonna go to bed in a bit."

-----

**It was a nice night**. There was still a hint of sunlight in the sky, Namine walked onto the still warm sand with her flip flops in her right hand. She saw a figure up ahead sitting by the water. She smiled and started walking faster. _' Sand always feels so nice between the toes'_ She thought. She came up behind the figure and put a gentle hand on his back. He turned to face her. Grinning widely. She sat down next to him. Her hand now coiled in his. She lay her head on his shoulder. He smelt like...**Autum**. She liked it. She wanted more of it.

"Why did you ask me here?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Hmmm I dunno. I dont really know a whole lot of people here." He said " What? You didn't want to see me?"

"No I did, just wondering."

"I want to get to know you." He told her. "Your beautiful, but I barely know you."

"Wana go swimming?" She asked. He grinned and nodded slightly. She got up and took off her top, revealing a light blue bra. She left her skirt though. Roxas's eyes widened. He examined her from head to toe. She put her hands on her hips. " What? Never seen a girl in a bra?"

"Only on TV" He confessed. It was dark outside but there was some blushing going on there. People 10 miles away could feel the heat. **_(Cuz guys have problems with admitting they are virgins! lol)_**

"Ooooooooo!" Namine squealed "Roxas is a **saint**."

"A what?" He asked.

"**Virgin**" She said. "**Never done IT! Pure. Untouched. etc etc..."**

"Yeah yeah... And you have?" He asked. She stopped and nodded.

"Yes I have." she said. "**Twice**."

**His eyes widened**. This girl standing in front of him. Whom he thought was a perfect angel has done it twice? While he's only done it ZERO times? God didnt he feel kind of stupid. She was just standing there, wearing almost nothing...ARRGHHH!!! He didnt know what he was supposed to say back so he took off his shirt. He wasn't bad looking. not too tan but not bad arms. Not too muscley but not too scrawny. His chest was smooth. His boxers were pulled up a little higher than his shorts, so she could see them. They were Crayola crayons. She mentally laughed her ass off. Namine examined him with a pleased look on her face. He noticed this.

"What?" he demanded. She shrugged.

"You have a really nice body." She said. "Almost godlike."

**They **stared at eachother for a moment then burst into laughter. Namine walked calmly into the warm water. Roxas, grinning followed.

**The two** of them spent the next couple hours floating around and telling eachother about themselves. They sometimes stopped to play a little in the water. Several of these times ended in a makeout session. They spent the time just getting to know eachother. Every new thing one learned about the other was a mental note. Birthdays, family life, what shows they watched , their favorite movie. All those things were stored mentally so they wouldnt be forgotton.

**-----**

**Sora and Kairi** are sitting in Kairi's bed. Kairi is leaning into Sora, who has his arm around her they are looking at a baby book. Sora turned the page and made a disgusted face at the sight of **afterbirth**. Kairi laughed.

"That's disgusting." He exclaimed.

"**THAT** is how the baby stays alive inside the mama's tummy" She emphysized the word _'that'_ and made baby talk when she said _'mama's tummy'_. Sora looked at her confused. "What? I cant bond with my fetus?"

"Kai. The baby cant here you yet, partly because it doesnt have any ears yet and partly because its floating around in a sac of fluid." He was trying to be smart with her.

"Sora, you will bond with this baby sooner or later. One night I'm gonna catch you babytalking to my** fat** stomach." She shouted. He laughed.

"I dont really think of it as fat" Sora said "I think of it more as a human being growing inside you."

Kairi smiled."Thats what Namine said. I still call it fat."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat: Cute no? I thought it was. I even added more Roxas, cuz I know some of you are all like. "**WHERE DID ROXAS GO??"** and then I'm like **"HOLD ONNNN!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRR**" lol jkjk.

Keep reading. Oh and I'm getting people requesting to be my friend on **myspace** from here... Just letting you Jubiliciousluvly

I dont mind it. Just send me a message telling me that your from Fanfiction

TTUL!


	11. I Got News For You

**Kat: Like I said awhile back, I gotta speed the timeline up. So yeah sorry if u dont like it. But if i go day by day this story wil NEVER end. So yeah here's chapter...ummmm 10? yeah. Enjoy!**

**Riku: Kat quit ranting and put more of me on!!! Oh by the way, wana go out with me?**

**Kat: I dont date the characters of my story.**

**Riku:You'd date Sora!**

**Kat:So?**

**Riku: urghhh!!! Girls are crazy.**

**Sora: bla bla! Everyone wants to date me.**

**Kat: Be careful Sora, your ego is showing.**

**Sora: Where? (We all laugh) Anyways Kat doesnt own us or any Kindom Hearts things!!  
------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

**"I got news for you"**

**It's been three and a half months** since Sora and Kairi found out the news. And so far things are going pretty well. Living life like usual. Doing random things together. Hangin out with school friends. Sora being as over protective as ever. Theres less than a month til shool starts.In fact nly about** 15 days**. For some reason, they extended the year this year. School was beginning in late september.Anyways, Kairi is showing a little. Now it looks like she gained some weight. Not too many people know that she's pregnant yet. God what are people gonna say when she shows up at school looking fatter than she had three and a half months ago. Riku has still failed in every attempt to go out with Kat. She's refused all the time. **Namine and Roxas** are together but Roxas is still his shy little virgin self. Namine is a little more outgoing. She's always kinda putting Roxas down but he knows she doesnt really mean any of it. Sora and Kairi have both gotten jobs. Sora works full time (for now) at Vans. Kairi works full time **(for now)** at Target**.(you may be thinking i have a fedish with target, if u have read ch 5 of my other fic! truth is I love target!!)** On this day, Kairi is working the late shift. Its around 7:30 and she's doing stock. She works with several people she knows from school. People can be pretty rude so her boss didnt put her in cashier due to Kairi's raging horomonal problem. Her boss figured it was better to have a satisfied costomer rather than one that has been cut up into little tiny peices by Kairi. Also Kairi is supposed to sit every half hour for at least 5 minutes to relieve stress. Her boss suggested it.

_'Awwwmann I just want my shift to be over'_ she said as she threw the Pepto Bismol onto a shelf without really looking where she put it. She hated working so much but she asked for the hours so she took it. She knew she had to work full time as much as possible so her and Sora could afford things for when the baby comes. She looked down at the little forming bump on her mid section. She rubbed it gently and sighed. She stopped with the Pepto and moved onto tylenol. _'Shit! the tylenol reminded me that I have a headache...fantastic'_ she thought moving her hand to message her forehead. Sora wont be home til 10 tonight.

"Rough day?" a voice asked from right behind her. Without even looking to see who it was she replied with a rude answer.

"What would you know?" She turned to see who it was.

**Herman.**

She smiled and hugged him apoligeticly. He laughed.

"I know more than you think, Kairi"He said.

"Sorry for snapping Herman. Didn't mean to. This thing-" she guestured to her stomach "Is not letting me act myself"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Yeah I get it. Hey you almost done here?" He asked curiously

She patted her pockets for her cell phone and read the time. **7:36.** She nodded, hastily shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"I'm off at 8, why?"

"Lemme buy you somthin to eat." He offered. "Your hungry"

She shook her head. "No I already ate alot earlier"

This time he shook his head. "Kairi, lying doesnt work on me too well. The last thing you ate was a bowl of cereal at noon."

Shit she had forgotten about Herman and his predictions. **(A/N: SORRY, MY FRIEND HERMAN JUST SEEMS THE TYPE TO BE PSYCHIC-Y..)**

Her jaw dropped. She sighed and gave in. "Fine Herman."

He smiled. "K well I gotta do some shopping. Meet me at the front of the store when you get off ok?"

**She nodded** and returned to her boring job of stocking useless weight products._ Slim Fast_ wont shed off **baby** fat, so what's the use of it to Kairi? Her pocket suddenly vibrated. She took out her phone and read the text that had been sent. She smiled.

**sorry you have to work late Kai!  
i hate being the only one on the floor here.  
some woman was just screaming at me. anyways we are slow now so i thought I'd text you.  
i love u.**

**She grinned** widely and rocked back and forth on the spot where she stood. She began to text back when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find her coworker, Manda. Manda was a short girl. She had short brown hair that was always straightened. She had brown eyes and always wore alot of eyeshadow, and eyeliner. Mostly she wore dark colors but since she worked at _Target_, she had to wear a red shirt. She always wore a black one underneath. **Manda** was a cool person. Kairi never thought much of her bad habits, she had smoked, drinked and smoked weed. As far as Kairi knew, she was through with all that but still, she was a cool person. Her boyfriend **Anthony** came to visit her alot, distracting Manda from her job. (**A/N: HEY TOO BAD IF YOU DONT LIKE EMO KIDS. MANDA IS MY BEST FRIEND IN REAL LIFE. BACK OFF EMO HATERS!! MANDA KICKS ASS!! lol sry anyways)**

**Manda hung on Kairi's shoulder**, she had noticed the smile. She grabbed Kairi's phone and read the screen. Kairi tried to get it back. It shouldnt have been hard considering Manda was only **4'11".(I tease manda about her height ALL THE TIME)** Manda read the text then gave a aww as she gave the phone back to Kairi.

"Oh god that was soo cheesy" She started doing an imitation of Sora "Dear Kairi, I love you ever soo much. I have to work floor. Its hell without you." Manda cracked up Kairi frowned but laughed a bit.

"Shut it Manda" She said swatting her on the back of her head. Manda shut up.

"Hey Kai what are you doin tonight?" Manda asked. Kairi smiled and giggled.

"Manda sorry I have a boyfriend." Manda started laughing hysterically.

"No...no you always seem so gloomy. We need to make plans. If you're not too busy." She suggested. Kairi nodded." Hey how bout we go to a movie tomorrow night? Girls night out."

**Kairi loved movies**. The whole cinematic adventure was amazing. She loved previews.She remembered the last time she saw a movie. That was a crazt trip. It was the day she met Kat. Jeez she hadnt gone to the movies in 3 months?? wow. The thing of it was, now that she was four months pregnant, sitting still in a movie theatre was nearly impossible. Kairi now needed to move around alot and go to the bathroom like ALL the time. Basicly it was impossible for her to enjoy the movie. Kairi shook her head. "I cant sit still. This thing," She pointed to her stomach." Makes me wana move around and go pee alot." Manda giggled at Kairi's choice of words.

Kairi had finished stocking **weight loss** products and started on the next aisle which was hair. Manda helped her, she couldnt do the top shelf though because of her **SHORT STATURE! (told you...o and no offence to other short people)** Manda simply handed Kairi the bottles of shampoo and Kairi stocked them.

"So what could we do?" Manda pondered. " **Bowling**?"

Kairi shook her head again. "Too much stress."

"How bout we just go to my house?" Manda suggested. " I have _Guitar Hero II_. Ever played?" she added. Kairi shook her head. Manda shrugged " I'll teach you. Hey, have you ever seen _'Pay It Forward'_?" Again Kairi shook her head.

Manda got immeresed in her movie details Kairi pretended to be listening. She pulled out her phone and texted Sora back.

**aww sry bout the lady Im about done. i have like 2 sec left.**** im gona eat w herman k? he was here and he offered me dinner.  
love you muches.  
ily.**

**(if you didnt no. ILY. means i love you.)**

She smiled and put a hand up to stop manda.

"K my shift is done. See ya tomorrow manda!!!" Kair said hurriedly. She turned in her walkie talkie and her nametag. She saw Herman waiting at the front of the store. She hurried to him.

"Kairi where you wana eat?" Herman asked Kairi shrugged.

"We could eat here. I mean they have pretty good stuff" Herman nodded. While walking, he looked over at Kairi.

"Kairi, I didnt want to eat so much. I have somthing to tell you. You can eat I'll just get a soda. Kairi nodded and wondered what her had to tell her. They stepped to the counter and oredered.

-  
**SORA ------------------------**

**Sora hated** being the only one on the floor partly because whenever people didnt put shoes away, he had to, and also he was the one who got to spray the insides of shoes after people wore them. Since he texted Kairi, things sped up. Too much to do. He had been working there for about 2 months and he thought it was an okay job. **It paid decently**, his boss didnt favor him too much. Speak of the devil, his boss was heading over to Sora. His face looked like he was gonna rip someones throat out. He approached Sora. And held out an envelope. Sora looked at it confused.

"Your fired." His boss put simply. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"But sir, my girlfriend is pregnant. I need this job." He pleaded. Boss shook his head.

"Thats what happens when you **play with fire."** He hissed. Sora was shocked. He walked out of the store. Cursing under his breath.

**--------------------**-

"So I have some information you may or may not want. Up to you"Herman said as Kairi munched on her corndog. She nodded. " It's about your baby."

Suddenly all Kairi's attention was focused on Herman..

"I know if it's a** boy or girl**" Herman said. Kairi got excited but He held a hand up to stop her. "Before you get excited, I have also been getting **OTHER** vibes. Wana know?"

Kairi thought for a second. Yes she wanted to know everything that was going to happen with her kid. However what if Herman's info was false? She decided to go with him on it. She nodded.

"Ok first thing. Your having a girl" He said. Her eyes were filled with excitement. "Second is, there will be some problems. I dont know what. Just be warned that the birth wont be as expected."

Kairi's heart sank. That was probably the last thing she wanted to hear right now.' _Why? How could this happen to her? What had she done wrong?_ 'All these questions raced through her mind. She didn't hear Herman say her name. He shook her. She looked up.

"You ok?" He asked. Kairi shrugged. "I dunno. You dont know whats wrong?"

"No. I dont ask for these things to come to me they do. Once I predicted an elderly woman weeping over her dead husband. When I saw her several days after I had to tell her. " He explained. She nodded. "I dont only predict depressing things though. I predicted the Giants were gonna win a big game a couple years back. They did. The best part was, I bet on them to win. I got tons of cash." He started laughing. Kairi smiled a bit.

"Thanks for the info Herman" She felt a vibrate, hastily she took her phone from her pocket. A text from Sora. He was waiting outside. Yeah thats right. He had the car. They needed to get a new one for Kairi. Maybe her mom would help out if they found one for a good enough price. She looked back at Herman and stood. He did also. He looked at her for a second then hugged her. She wasnt expecting it but she hugged him back. He gave her a reassuring smile then Kairi turned to leave.

_'Why is Sora here at 8:30?'_ Kairi wondered making her way to the parking lot where Sora was waiting. He smiled as she entered.

"Got news for you" He said.

"No I got news for you" She corrected, fastening her seatbelt. Sora began to drive away.

**------------------------------------------------------  
Sora: That chapter was depressing Kat.**

**Kairi:Yeah jeez whats up feeling depressed?**

**Kat: Nope. Every story needs a conflict.**

**Sora: You sound like a fortune cookie.**

**Kat:Why thank you!**

**(Kairi giggles)**

**Kat:Anyways hope you liked it! I promise I will work hard on the next chapter. Today is Tuesday March 20th. Its about 6:46 am I am sitting in my office before school. I have to take the CAHSEE today (California Highschool Exit Exam...for those who didnt know) I heard its easy but idk. Anyhooo. Ummm Keep checkin my profile for updates!!! I love you guys!!!**


	12. The Last First Day of School

**Sora: Ahhhhh chapter 11. It better be good Kat**

**Kat: It will...I'm feeling a little under the weather today. I'm gonna take it easy.**

**Kairi: Aww you want some medicine?**

**Kat: already have it.**

**Sora: awww. Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts.  
----------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eleven **

**The Last First Day of School**

Kairi went to her doctors appointment, the first trimester one. He did an ultrasound on her, said everything was fine. No defects or anything. Kairi was glad to hear that for two reasons. **1)** Sora had become way more over protective since she told him what Herman said.** 2)** duh!! it was her baby! Anyways, its been 15 days since then. It's the first day of Sora and Kairi's senior year. The first day of school. A day everyone loves, and hates at the same time. Jeez summer went by fast huh? I guess Kairi was soo busy trying to earn money for the baby and spend time with Sora, she kind of lost track of everything. Time fly's whe your having fun...Well not all of it was fun.

Kairi grumbled as she made her way down the stairs. She wouldnt bother bringing a backpack today. Just her bag and a notebook. Teachers never assigned things for students on the first day, only the have this signed, cover your books blah blah blah. Unfortunately, Sora and Kairi couldnt get the same classes as Kairi, but he did have Econ with her. Guess who teaches Econ? **Mr. Humphreys!!** They also have 6th period again, Except this time Namine is in the class along with Riku, Sora and Kairi. Kairi had classes with some girls she'd known. Algebra with Yuffie, Selphie and Aerith. They are girls she'd known since freshman year. Not as close as Namine, well Selphie is I guess but the other two are a little more distant. Kairi hated the fact that she only had one class with Sora. He still was going to walk her to her classes, they had gotten a note to be excused from being too late. **(i had one when i had to help my friend carry his things after surgery. I kinda took advantage of it though...hehe)**

"Kairi you ready for your last first day of highschool?" Liz asked excitedly as Kairi entered the kitchen. Sora was already eating his breakfast and there was a plate sitting next to him. **(I decided to have Sora just keep living with them since his mom's a nutcase, sorry I didnt mention it.)** Kairi grumbled at her mother then, sat in front of the plate and started shoveling food into her mouth. **(they are already dressed for school)** Jeez Kairi didn't realize how hungry she was. She finished in like** 4.2** seconds. She sat there happily awaiting Sora to be done. When she went up to brush he teeth and came back down, Sora was ready for school. She smiled at him while ajourning down the staircase. She kissed her mother goodbye and her and Sora headed out the door.

"Sora?"

"Sup?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.Gently, I might add. She kissed him lightly. It took him a minute to register this. _'You fuckin idiot, kiss her back! What the fuck are you standing there for? jeeez. ...its like this is your first time'_ His mind was yelling at him. He listened to it and kissed her back. Her arms fell from his shoulders and his hands rose to her face. It seemed like an eternity until they broke apart. Kairi was smiling. Sora laughed a bit. She grabbed his hand eagerly. "I love you." He kissed her cheek and the two made their way to the car.

-  
**-------------------1st Period Sora's ------------**

_'Stupid Mrs. Sisson'_ Sora thought as the fat,balding woman droned on in front of the class. Her voice was soo monotonous **(believe me she is the worst spanish teacher EVER...yes she is balding**) Well it was Sora's fault for not starting spanish til last year. This was terrible. The good thing was, Riku was in this class. He was sitting next to Sora who had a dull expression on his face. Riku leaned over to Sora's seat.

"Sora, You know we have Mr. Sisson next period right?" He asked in a whisper. Shit, he'd completely forgotten he had Mr. Sisson. He taught Chem. **(he really teaches 7th grade science, but this is highschool...I had him tooo. He's balding**)

"Fuck Riku! I totally forgot. We have to listen to the most boring couple for two hours 5/7 days! We're going to die at this school" Sora whispered.

"Yeah and on out autopsy reports, it'll say : **'Cause of death; Mr. Sisson and Mrs. Sisson**'" Riku joked pretending to read somthing off a paper. Sora tried to hold a laugh but it didnt work. Mrs. Sisson caught it.

"Is there somthing you two want to share with us?" She said with her hands on her hips. Sora tapped his desk and slowly shook his head. Riku sat up and spoke out.

"Umm, well...I didnt brush my teeth this morning?" Riku said. It came out kinda like a question. The class laughed, Mrs. Sisson shook her head and walked to her desk.

"Que Lastima!" She stated, pulling out a little pink sheet of paper and sitting in her chair in the front of the room.(**Translation: What a shame... She ALWAYS SAID THAT!)**

"Ummm Mrs. Sisson?" Riku asked in his best little boy voice. She looked up. "Can you please close your legs?"

The whole class ewwwed. Mrs. Sisson was wearing a red dress with floral prints on it and her legs were spread out. Ewww? (She did it ALL the time. No joke)

-  
----------1st period Kairi's ------------

This class was ok. It was and elective class, **child developement.** Year long course dealing with young children and how to take care of them. It actually fit into Kairi's category considering her situation. The teacher was nice too. She was new but she was nice. She seemed a little nervous but Kairi understood. She had already told the class that there was no homework tonight. She started by wanting to get to know everyone. As she pointed to a student, they were supposed to stand up and tell her their name, age and some things they do. She went up and down the rows of desks. She pointed to Namine who looked up from her sketch and stood.

"I'm Namine, I just turned 17 in August. I love drawing, writing and I have a lousy job at Borders**"(sp?)** The class laughed. She sat. Then the teacher pointed to Kairi who stood. "I'm Kairi, I'll be 17 in October and I love reading and writing...umm I work at Target but it sucks because my boss looks like the Grinch"

The class burst into laughter. Kairi sat down, she loved making the class laugh because then it took all the attention off of why she was standing in front of the class.

."Ok class settle down." The teacher said. Oh her name's Ms. Delilah. Is it a coincedence that her first name is Lily **( I was gonna pick the name Lily for Kairi's baby)** "Now we are going to start a video.since this IS child developement, we will start with the first stage...I mean the **VERY** first stage." Several students groaned at this. " This is a video about teen pregnancy though, it gives a 20 minute view on how it can affect your future. Then it will alter to a regular woman and on to birth. So sit back relax and enjoy...Oh and umm barfbags are on my desk" Several kids laughed but sure enough she actually has them. She turned off the lights and popped in the video. Namine and Kairi scooted their desks together so they could hold little conversations.

"This video is just mocking me...It's like 'haha Kairi you skrewed up now watch and see how your life shall be muahahahha!'" Kairi hissed, her arms were crossed.

"Oh shutup Kai! You didnt skrew up...I hate how people think teen pregnancy is such a bad thing. Its just like regular pregnancy but just with a younger person." She shot back.

"Yeah, I know...I know...And I'm not ashamed by it, I just feel...Like...This isn't where my life was meant to take me"

"Kairi you never know where life takes you. I mean I never knew I'd be dating Roxas..." He face had a dreamy expression at the mention of his name. Kairi shook her.

"Nam...Dont you and him go play with fire, you might get burned" Kairi advised. Namine laughed and kind of rolled her eyes.

Namine had been thinking about when she and Roxas were going to do it. She had kind of forgotten because of all the fun she was having just being with him. She had understood what Kairi said about fire because Kairi had been through it. Now Kairi was pregnant. She understood why Kairi wanted Namine to be careful...Because Kairi may have made a mistake...But still, Everyone does, so wat makes Kairi so different?

-------------

By lunch both Sora and Kairi were ready for it. The first four periods were totally boring. Kairi met Sora and Roxas underneath a shady tree. Riku had A lunch. Namine was coming, she was thinking of how many tacos she wanted. Kairi put her food down and rushed to her boyfriend. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He held her tightly by her waist. Roxas was sitting there staring, feeling kind of akward. They broke apart and sat down, Kairi ripped open her taco and started munching on it. Sora held an apple between his teeth while trying to open his water bottle. Namine came up and pecked Roxas on the lips before taking her own seat.

"Stupid lunch lady got fed up with me because I couldnt decide how many tacos I wanted so she dumped a burrito on my plate instead." Namine complained.

"diju payi flor ich yetch?" Kairi asked with a full mouth.

"What?"

Kairi swallowed "Did you pay for it?"

"Yeah, 4 dollars for a water, lowfat chips and a burrito. I could've gotten better from the vending machines." Namine said.

"The school food is crap...Im just starving." Kairi said, lacerating more of her taco.

"This is the suckiest last first day of school **EVER**!" Namine whined. Kairi kind of felt simpathetic.

"Here...You can have my other taco, I'll take your burrito." She said switching the food items.

"Oh really? thanks Kairi, I'm not a huge fan of beans."

"I love them, I dont know where Mexicans people came up with the idea but their food **ROCKS**." She cheered " Remember Nam, last year we had the coolest Spanish teacher?"

"Mrs. Abin" The blonde laughed. "No homework, but she was **STRICT** as hell."

"Funny though" The two girls continued laughing and chatting about previous years. The guys were immersed in some conversation about sports**...(I hate sports)**

"Sora, you wana try out for swimming? I'm on the team and we could really use more swimmers. I'm gonna try and get Riku to join. Meeting is today afterschool" Roxas informed.

Sora liked to swim. He was pretty good at it, but the thing of swimming on the team was, you had to wear tight bathing suits and cut your hair or wear a cap. Sora loved his hair and he didnt want to take the time to put a cap on. It also meant that you had to shave your legs, arms, and pits. Sora was fast as it was, why did he need to do that. Besides he had Kairi and the baby to think about now. Also his job situation... He'd been jobless ever since the stupid guy at Vans fired him. Sora was very busy as it was but still, if he became a good swimmer, he may be able to get a scholarship to some nice college.

"Roxas, I'm real busy man, I mean I got school,Kairi, plus I gotta get a job." Roxas looked upset. "I guess I could join, its only like an hour everyday after school right?"

Roxas nodded."One hour, and on fridays its a t 5 o clock. In the pool." (I'm thinking of them in my school, which is pool-less but im just imagining that there is one, idk if your school has a pool or not)

Sora turned to Kairi who had finished with her lunch and was now sipping water. " I'm gonna join the swim team, Kai!" She cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"You swim? I have never seen you swim seriously. I would race you but no..." Kairi and Namine continued to laugh. Roxas shook his head.

"Hey lets get a back to school beach party, todays friday, we could all go camp on the beach. Have a mini party tonight, just the bunch of us, then tomorrow, we'll have an all out end of summer beach party, it's still warm right? Then I will race Sora in the water" Roxas said smartly. He leaned in "I'm gonna win."

"Oh yeah, you wish." Sora said punching him in the arm..

"Plus...Being on the swim team guaruntees you'll get to make fun of Mr. Humphreys non-stop." Roxas laughed. Sora nodded as if saying _'True...True'_

The most annoying bell rang and it was time for class. 5th period, Kairi was an office T.A. Namine was too. They headed towards the office. Each girl pecked their boyfriend on the lips before leaving. The guys went in opposite directions. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sixth period came around. Mr. Humphreys... Hehe...Sora's** FAVORITE** teacher...

Kairi was first into the class, as usual. She picked the desk where she sat last year, the front desk. She saved spots for Riku, Namine and Sora. Mr. Humphreys walked up to Kairi's desk and placed a stubby finger on it.

"Kairi...I look forward to you being in my class again." He smiled brightly. As if on que, Sora came in the door...Loudly might I add. He smiled widely "**BOOM!** Sora's here Mr. Humphreys!" He whipped his arms open, he looked like he was going to hug some one.

"My nightmare continues." He tried to walk away but Sora came up to him and threw a hug on him. The class laughed.

"Mike I havnt seen you in forever!!!!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, dont call me mike"

"Yeah yeah bro whatever" Sora said before taking a seat next to his girlfriend. Mr. Humphreys walked to his desk, Sora called his name again and he turned. Sora had made a phone with his fingers and was mouthing the words 'call me' to him. Kairi laughed and she leaned over to kiss Sora. Namine had already come in and took the seat on the opposite side of Kairi. Class started but 5 minutes later, Riku strolled in.

"Mr. Riku!" Riku looked up from his texting.

"Oh hey wassup Mike?" Riku gave him a nod. Then he took the seat behind Kairi. "Just hold on a second and...done" He closed his phone then stood up just as Sora had done and thrown a hug on the teacher. "MIKE!!!! I havnt seen you in like 3 and a half months dude!!! We should hang out!!!!!!!!!" He sat back down and mouthed the words 'call me' to the teacher who continued his lesson.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sora: I liked it Kat...Kat?**

**Kairi:Where is she?**

**Riku: I dont know...Kat?**

**Kairi: Kat!! Where are you??**


	13. Whats Up With All The Polka Dots?

**Kat: Haha you guys were probably wondering where I was, well...I have been sick since last thursday...So I was at the doctors...Stupid people...I have pink eye and I'm missing 2 days of school!!! I'm gonna be in Makeup work hell. anyways thats where I was.**

**Sora: nobody cares about your ailments Kat.**

**Kairi:dont say that Sora its not nice**

**Sora: what are you my mother?**

**Kat: Shutup children. Soo in this chapter its the back to school beach party! I will make an appearance in this chapter. Oh yeah in case you dont remember, Kat doesnt live in the same place as Sora, Kairi and Riku. She comes to visit Namine. But yeah a party on the beach. Kat comes to the party and good news!!! Riku is in this chapter...Jeez..**

**Sora: I think you said that. Kat doesnt own Kingdom Hearts so get over your anger and obsession...Jeez**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve **

**What's Up With All The Polka Dots**

They were all to meet on the beach at six. It was around 5 and Sora and Kairi were getting their things together. Liz was going over rules and stuff. Of course there was no objection on her behalf to the teens spending the weekend on the beach. Standard mother rules applied. No drinking, no pot, no taking off yur shirt and doing embarassing dances. She added her own little story to that one.**(fuck! I just put my stupid eyedrops in...grrrr they made me cry...haha)** She then moved on to the self care rules like: brush your teeth, remember to use deoderant, and try not to take a bath in front of a bunch of random people. She was talking as if Sora had been her son all along. She considered him a member of the family. After all, he and Kairi had known eachother since elementry school. Kairi finally got sick of her mom and held up a hand.

"MOM! Just chill." She demanded. "Everything will be fine. I'll have my phone, Sora will have his-"

"Are you really wearing a two peice bathing suit?" Her mother asked holding up the purple and white polka dotted bikini. Kairi nodded and fiercely snatched the suit from her mother. Sora rolled his eyes at Kairi's behavior. "But shouldnt you wear a once piece?"

"Mom, just because I'm pregnant doesnt mean I cant wear a two piece, besides, I'm only 3 and a half months. It will be fine mom." However Liz wouldnt give up. She continued to pester and lecture the teens. Even on the way down the stairs. Sora was holding Kairi's bag for her. They loaded them into the car. Kairi placed her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Mother"

"Kairi dont call me that it makes me seem old." Kairi had chose to ignore this considering her mother was around 45.

"Mom, just gimme a hug and say have a good time" Kairi asked finally. Her mother nodded and held Kairi in a firm mothering grip. She kissed the side of Kairi's head and then turned to Sora who had by then loaded the bags into the car. She wrapped her arms around him also. She let them get into the car and leaned in the window.

"Be safe." She advised. Kairi nodded and Sora drove off.

------

The sun was not even setting by the time 6 o'clock came round. There were only Sora, Kairi, Selphie,Namine, Riku, Tidus and Wakka here tonight. They were sitting around the rather large fire they had created. Several packs of marshmallows lay on the ground. Along with chocolate and graham crackers. They were telling stories about when they were young.

"Hey remember when we played house down there?" Kairi asked as she pointed to the docks. "Namine and Tidus weren't here yet. We must have been what around four or five?"

"We were 5" Riku confirmed " Kairi of course was the mother, she had picked Sora to be the husband. She was mean though, making him do ALL the chores. Selphie and I were the neighbors who had a strange obsession with pie. We always wanted to make pie on our fake kitchen sets. Wakka was our baby." Riku said laughing. Wakka had a disgruntled look.

"Well you guys always picked me as da baby" He said. He decided to take the attention off himself "Hey remember truth or dare?"

"How could I forget?" Namine said. She was blushing. "Wakka and Sora had dared me to make out with Riku-"

"Which I accepted almost immediately" He smirked.

"And I did. We were about 8 years old" She noted " Riku was a **TERRIBLE** kisser!!!"

"Sora however was a little conservative on the kissing-"

"Except on his 13th birthday when we dared them to kiss-"

"He was all up for that"

Sora blushed. True he had been eager for his first kiss. He had only just started liking Kairi more than a friend. He didnt want his first kiss to be with some meaningless girl.

"Yeah yeah..." Sora muttered as he tried changing the subject. Kairi did it for him.

"Hey why dont we play truth or dare now?" She suggested.

"Except! There are rules." Namine added "Since we are all almost adults here-"

"We have to take the dare, even if it involves the opposite sex." Selphie said evily. She rubbed her hands together.

"What if you're taken?" Kairi asked.

Selphie shook her head. "If your taken, and the dare is something nasty, you can pass it to another person. But if the dare is somthing as simple as a kiss, you gotta do it. Even if its guy on guy or girl on girl. Doesnt matter." Everybody nodded. It was pretty reasonable. Sora didnt like the idea of kissing another girl or guy. He got uneasy. Still...You only have one childhood right? Why waste it with what you shouldnt do?

"Okay...I'll go first." Selphie said. Nobody else got a say in it but ok... "Sora truth or dare?"

Sora looked up...Truth seemed safer than dare... "Truth"

"How long did you like Kairi before you guys actually got together?"

"Ummmmm...I think it was like 3 years?" He said, looking towards the sky.

"You liked me three years? Why didnt you tell me?"

"Well i have you now" he said kissing her lightly. He sat up.

"Guess its my turn" He looked around for someone to pick." Riku truth or dare?"

"I live dangerously...Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Namine for 5 minutes." Sora said. Riku shrugged and so did Namine.

She scooted closer to him" 3rd grade revisited" She said before their lips connected. He moved his hands around her back and she held the back of his neck. She couldnt describe how it felt. It was weird considering they kind of broke up several months ago. Namine couldnt help herself and she soon became one with Riku's intoxicating taste. Their heads moved side to side as the rest of the people watched. Namine's tounge suddenly had a life of it's own as it lept into the silver haired guys mouth. Entangling itself with his tounge. Her hands ran over and over his smooth chest. His were still roaming along her back. The rest of the people decided they'd had enough and ordered the teens to break apart.

As the night went on, thigs got a little more wierd. Kairi had kissed both Namine and Selphie, she'd also kissed Tidus. Sora had to kiss Wakka and Selphie. in between that were just a bunch of dares. And secrets. Truths were spilled. People found sides of their friends they didnt dare think of. Thats what can happen at a party.

At around midnight, everyone seemed pretty tired and wanted to go to bed. Namine and Selphie went to where they were sleeping. Riku,Tidus and Wakka were sharing a tent and Sora and Kairi were also sharing a small tent. Kairi was exhausted , she sat criss cross on the floor of the tent, watching Sora change into his Pajamas. She was in her old P.E. shorts and a white tanktop. Sora's pajamas were Mr. Clean pants and a rusty red looking shirt. He slipped his shirt on over his tanned chest and sat down with Kairi.

They sat in silence for several minutes. "Tonight was...Interesting"

"Weird"

"Akward"

"Dont you ever kiss another girl again"

"Dont you ever kiss another guy again"

"I love you" She smiled at him and layed down on her back. Her hands covered her stomach. There was a slight bulge. You couldnt really tell.

His eyes surveyed her. She looked peaceful, her eyes were closed as if to get a moments rest before drifting into a slow sleep. Her skin was pale, but it was naturally like that. It wasn't because she didnt get enough sun, the pale looked so nice with her hair. He smiled to himself. She felt his eyes staring at her and she blinked open and gave him a look that absolutely made him want to melt.

"What?" She questioned. He shook his head. "What?" she repeated.

"Just you." He said, laying down next to her and staring more directly into her loving eyes. " How beautiful you are."

"Oh really? Have you seen me with my makeup off?" She asked. He laughed at this." Cause I ain't that pretty."

"Yeah yeah thats what girls always say. I think you're beautiful and its not like you wear alot anyways." he added.

"What's on your mind?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Right now, just you and the baby." He said.

"Well dont be worried about us Sora. We'll all be alright." She re assured him. Kairi yawned and snuggled into her pillow. Sora did the same and put out the light. He wrapped his arms around her and the couple quickly drifted aimlessly into a slumber.

----

The next day was crazy. By the time everyone was awake, the beach had already been decorated. Probably by Riku. He had hired a DJ, and a little portable bar. He'd also rented surfboards and boogyboards. The girls had gone all out on decorating. Kairi along with the other girls were up early with Riku trying to set up. The girls from the main island had arrived. They were all dressed in their bathing suits. Selphie, Namine, Yuffie, Aerith, Yuna, and Kairi were all going around, putting up streamers, and inflatable things and setting up tables. Sora, along with the rest of the guys woke up around 11. Sora approached Kairi when she turned around, he was stunned.

She had her hair up, she never does. Her bathing suit was a Barney purple with big white polka dots. He couldnt see her bottoms because she was wearing a white miniskirt. On the top of her head were a pair of black sungalsses and on her feet were white flip flops. She greeted him with a kiss. He had been wearing just some swim trunks. She turned to the side.

"So do I look pregnant?" She asked him giggling.

"Well no, I mean you can see a little but it doesnt look like much. You look amazing" He complimented. Selphie came up behind Sora holding some kind of juice.

She had her hair down and her white framed glassed were on her face. Her suit was a light yellow with little red polka dots. She also was wearing a little white minikskirt, on her navel was a silver hoop with a orange ball hanging from it. She smiled. "Of course you dont look like a pregosaurus Kairi. You look fantastic. Anyways Namine was asking for you in her tent." Selphie said as she walked away.

Kairi stared after selphie's figure then looked at Sora. "I'm gonna go see what Namine wants. You see if you can help out." She said as she walked away. Sora looked around and noticed Yuffie. He went over to her. She was dressed in a black bikini. The top was polka dotted and the bottom was cover by a (you guessed it!...:P) white miniskirt. She had her black wristbands and her Chuck Taylors on. She smiled brightly at Sora.

"Hey Sora whats up?"

"Anything I can help with?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Riku said this is a girls job. He's not letting guys help, he says girls do better jobs decorating. He's right." She laughed a little. Sora rolled his eyes and joined Wakka sitting in the sand.

-

"Namine whats-" Kairi was interupted as a shirt flew in front of her face. "Going on?"

"I dont know which one to wear. Which one Roxas will like me in. White dots or Blue dots?" She was panicing. Kairi thought it over for a minute, using her artistic talent and color matching to fit Namine's features perfectly.

"Namine, Wear the one with white dots and blue background. Wear your white miniskirt, blue sandals and white glasses."Kairi suggested. Namine scrambled to get the things together." Oh and uh, wear your hair up, it makes your neck available for kisses." Kairi advised before leaving the tent.

She waited outside for her friend to finish dressing. She tapped her fingers on her arms and kicked the sand, she'd had enough and finally yelled. "Namine! Hurry up!"

"Kairi I have another problem." She yelled as she popped out of the tent. "Tom came to visit this morning"

"Tom?"

"Tom!"

"Ohhh that Tom" Kairi realized Namine wasnt talking of a person.

**(TOM Time of the month. For those of you too dumb to know what that means, Namine got her period.)**

"Yeah...Shit my plans are ruined." Namine said loudly, raising a hand to her forehead.

"Calm down Nam, it's not that bad" Kairi said, making her friend sit down in the sand.

"Well thats easy for you to say you havn't had one in 3 and a half months." Namine was cranky. Kairi understood

"So what plans were ruined?" Kairi asked.

"Her plans to get into Roxas's pants" Selphie butted in, she'd obviously been evesdropping

"Well sorta..."The blonde's face went bright red. Kairi giggled.

"Nam just go with it, your still allowed to ride the rocket while Tom's visiting" Selphie said cooly, sipping her drink. Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Selphie was so weird when it came to sexual terms. "And what a red rocket it shall be."

"Ewwww Selph gross!" The red head and blonde grimaced at the brown haired girl who shrugged, got up and went back to decorating.

Eventually the other two girls joined her. All the girls were wearing some kind of colored polka dot suits. It's almost like they all planned it.

--

It was now 5:30 and there were tons of teens sprawled across the sunny beach. Several were hitting a volleyball back and forth. Riku was flirting with the girls who had absolutely no interest in him. He just thought they did. Sora, Selphie, Wakka, and Roxas were all playing Twister, Kairi was the spinner because she couldnt play. Namine was sitting on the side sipping some kind of fruity delight out of her bamboo cup. Nobody noticed the little boat approaching the tiny island. It's passenger was still unseen but she had a bag. She came up behind Namine and shouted. The blonde shot up to see her other blonde friend.

Kat.

Namine squealed and hugged the girl who had just arrived. They squealed together and jumped around. Namine stared at her friend in utter delight.

"Kat what are you doing here?"

"Heard there was an end of summer party here in the islands" She started. "Came to crash it."

"Dont you have school?"

"Didnt you?"

"Good point" Namine said. "Well get into your suit and enjoy the party. All drinks are free. Any alcohalic ones are pricy though."

"Nam, you know I'm straight edge"

As the girls were chatting, Riku had suddenly noticed who just arrived and he decided to quit trying to get the other girls. He popped up right behind Kat and put his hands on her shoulders.

"BOO!" He shouted in her ear, it didnt work. She just rubbed her ear and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Riku just say hello next time ok?"

"Hey Kat, didnt know you were coming" He said running a hand through his long silver hair. "I would've waited for you..."

"It's...Ok?" Kat said trying to sound sincere. Riku smiled and took her hand.

"Lets go for a walk"

"I need my suit and put my bags away." She looked at her army bag on the floor. Riku picked it up and helped her to Namine's tent. Namine was surprised at how gentleman-like Riku was being. Maybe he actually liked Kat.

The blonde shook her head and walked off towards the twister match. Sora and Wakka were the only two left. Namine joined Roxas on the sidelines of the game.

"Hey" He greeted her.

"Hey yourself"

"Ooooo long match?"

"Yeah, we all think Sora's gonna lose because Wakka is Puerto Rican" Roxas said. Namine raised an eyebrow

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Roxas shrugged.

"I dunno. It's what their all saying" He pointed to the other numerous spectators. "So, are you enjoying the party?" He asked nudging her side a little.

"Yeah I think it was a good idea, everyone seems to be enjoying it. That was really nice of Riku's family to buy all this stuff" She eyed the many decorations that were placed conveniently around the beach.

"Wana go for a swim?" He asked

"Sure!" She hopped up and pulled him to his feet. The two joined hands and trailed off towards the ocean.

By the time 6:30 had rolled around, the sun had began to set, people were calming down slightly, and Wakka HAD won that game of twister. Roxas and Namine had played in the ocean for a good 45 minutes, splashing water in eachothers faces and then getting very close to share several kisses with. The real question that had everybody stuck on was; where were Riku and Kat? They'd been gone almost an hour. There were several dirty suggestions, and people went to search for the two but nothing turned up. At around 7:30 they finally showed up, Kat looked a little redfaced and she was holding Riku's hand. This shocked everyone considering Kat's origional attitude towards Riku.

"You go sit while I get drinks." He said as he playfully pushed Kat towards a spot in the sand. She smiled after him. **(Kat and Riku didnt do anything dirty while they were on their walk. Nasty young minds.) **A few minutes later Riku came back with drinks in his hand. "Here we are, one iced kool aid for the lady" He handed the blue drink to her. " And for me, a doctor pepper."

Kat took a sip of her drink "Mmmmm...Your's is boring. Hey so what did you want to talk to me about? We really didnt get the chance to talk much" They both turned 3 shades of red.

"Well, as you know I like you" He paused as she rolled her eyes " And Imean I really like you, I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"You mean you want to just stick with one girl?" Kat said trying to be shocked. He gave her a stern look, wow he actually meant it. "Riku, I live in a completely different place, how would it work?"

"We'll keep in touch and you can come visit during like some weekends, and holidays, until we're out of highschool, then I can buy my own place." He explained. She thought about it more.

"You're really going to go steady?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay, we'll make it work." He smiled and leaned into her for a kiss. She did, not so passionately, but not gentle either. They broke apart "I hope you know asking me to be your girlfriend was pretty cheesy." He rolled his eyes.

"You thought it was cute huh?" she nodded as she leaned in for more kisses.

--

The night went on, it got late, people decided to leave. Some stayed. Sora and Kairi were slow dancing around the gigantic bonfire the others had created. Roxas and Namine were off somewhere doing god knows what. Riku and Kat were dancing but not to the rythem of the music. They were doing 50's style dance. Riku swung Kat around every once in awhile. They were definately not dancing like everyone else was and they got alot of stares. Selphie had been mingling with random guys the entire night. The twister mat had been mangled, ripped and then thrown into the ocean. After the slow dance, Roxas showed up. He whispered somthing in Riku's ear and the two grabbed their girlfriends hands and ran into the ocean. Sora and Kairi could barely see but it looked like the girls were on the guys shoulders, they grabbed eachothers hands and attempted to push the other girl off the guy's shoulders. The someone yelled **"CHICKEN**!" and a bunch of people rushed into the shallow water to watch. Sora and Kairi had never played and they kinda wanted to. Roxas and Namine had won the first round.

Kairi got onto Sora's shoulders and pushed on Namine's hands.

"I'm not going to go soft on you just cause your pregnant Kai" Namine warned. Kairi looked like she was having a difficult time.

"I dont expect you to." Kairi winced as she said it.

In an instant, Kairi was knocked off her boyfriend's shoulders and into the water. She came up spitting water through her mouth and frowning. The spectators cheered.

"I hate this game" She remarked. Sora laughed and helped her up.

"You only hate it because you lost." He laughed more. Eventually she laughed too.

---

Roxas and Namine were laying on the beach, making out very passionately. She suddenly stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. His arms around her, Hers on his head.

"Hey ummmm, I had tonight all planned out and then somthing came up." She said. "I wanted it to be a night to remembe, if you catch my drift" He nodded. "Well now I'm not sure if I want to."

"Oh...I get it." He realized what she was talking about. "Well if you dont want to..."

"Well no! I want to, I just didnt want you thinking I didnt if we didnt do it tonight." She sat up. " I was actually ready to do it this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" He asked. He too sat up.

"Well the last time I did it, I wasnt prepared, I thought I was pregnant but it came up negative. Since then, I'd been too afraid to do it. " She started crying. He held her close to him.

"No...It's ok." He rubbed her arms and tilted her chin up to look at him. " I respect you, I get it if you dont want to..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I...Aww forget it" He blushed slightly.

"No what?"

"I think I love you"

"I think so too."

They shared another big kiss together on the beach.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kat: I know not much of Sora and Kairi but this whole fic is about them so you can take a little SoKai break...**

**Riku: Yeah well there was tons of me! And I got a new girlfriend.**

**Kat: Yeah only in the story though. I dont think much of you outside the fic.**

**Riku: uhhuh sure Kat, just keep tellin youself that.**

**Sora: Anyways we hope to get reviews...We need to know what you guys are thinking!!!**

**Kat: Contact me on myspace!!! I'm fun to talk to...Just ask Darkwing13 (Sam) its also easier to keep up to date on my fics.  
I hope you liked it!  
My myspace URL: ipodsrsexy (or just click my homepage button)**

**TTUL**


	14. Three Months Til' Your Life Ends

**Kat:Ok here's chapter 13. I had some trouble thinking of it at first but I got my bearings. This oughtta be a fun chapter. But here with me is my number 1 fan. DarkWing13 AKA Sam.**

**Sam: Hey Kat.**

**Kat: Sam is pretty tight! She like comments on my stuff all the time!**

**Sora: Why are you soo nice to her and not to me?**

**Kat: Because you're fictional and she's not. Look alive Sora because today...Your not going to say the disclaimer. Sam can do the honors or she can pass it to the wench.**

**Sam: Hmmm nahh I'll do it. Kat doesnt own Kingdom hearts-**

**Sora: Or free will-**

**Sam: So dont get mad at her!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Three Months Til Your Life Ends**

Kairi groaned as she stood in front of her full length mirror at her pregnant belly. She was now almost 6 months along and very noticable. She had started to tell people at school that she was doing some stress eating, after all it was finals week and she was majorly stressed. They bought it but over the weekend she seemed to have grown immensly. Now they'd definetly know and she'd be teased, Sora was now helping her to her classes. He was **WAY** more protective than he had been and it bugged Kairi, it was sweet and all but he was always around. She needed to go somewhere. She let out a heavy sigh as she dropped her shirt back over her stomach, grabbed her coat and headed downstairs.

"Morning!" Sora said brightly as he shoved half a pancake into his mouth. Kairi, who was in no delightful mood just nodded and sat down, putting a hand to her forehead. Sora obviously didnt notice her bad mood because he swallowed his pancake and continued speaking. "Kai I made you a pancake!" She shot him a death glare.

It's not that she didnt like Sora or that he'd done somthing wrong, it was the fact that she never got time to herself anymore and Sora was always there. She needed to get away for a couple days, maybe this weekend, after all winter break was after this week and maybe her and Namine could get Selphie and go somewhere. Just the 3 girls. She liked the thought.

"Say Kairi, wana go to the movies tomorrow?" Sora asked, he was still smiling, which was annoying since the sky was a dark grey and she was in a bad mood.

"No Sora, I dont want to go to the movies, I just want this week to end. I dont want to go anywhere with you." She mentally pulled her hair out for saying that because it totally came out wrong. She didnt mean it to be all snobby or anything. She stared back at his face, oh god she loved him but he was...ughhhh!

"Kairi...Did I do somthing...wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No Sora, no...It's me." Liar. She immediately called herself. "Just not in a very good mood."

"Oh... well are you gonna eat your pancake? Your mom wasnt up so I made them" He offered her the plate. She shook her head, the thought of food disgusted her at the moment. "Or do you just wana get going?"

"Let's just go, I promised Namine I'd meet her early to discuss somthing." Kairi said as she struggled a little to get up. Sora shrugged and grabbed his backpack. She picked up her tan bookbag and they headed out the door.

---

Kairi met Namine in the library. Sora had thankfully occupied himself with a few guy friends and didn't follow Kairi. She walked to Namine, who could tell Kairi needed somthing by the way her eyes were. Bugged out. The red head gripped both sides of Namines arms.

" Nam, what are you doing next week?" Kairi demanded. Namine shrugged. "Great then me you and Selphie are going on a trip."

Namine was shocked and amused at the girls random need to go somewhere.

"What is this a mid pregnancy thing for you?"

"No...It's more of a...Hmmm how do I put this...Sora is always around thing!"

"Your sick of Sora?"

"At the moment yes. I love him and his concern but he is way too over protective and I just...I need a little break." Kairi shouted. Several heads turned towards the girls and they were shushed.

"Ok Kairi, we'll go somewhere but just remember, 3 months til your life ends" Namine joked. Kairi responded by picking up a book and pretending to launch it at her head. Namine laughed. "So where are we going to go? No where too cold."

"Hmmm...How bout Cali?" Kairi asked.

"California?" Namine asked.

"No the **OTHER** state where the first four letters are Cali...Like Washington...Dumb blonde." Kairi was only joking of course. **(Hey the word dumb blonde is pretty offensive. Dont use it! Especially not with me. I'm a blonde but I'm natural blonde. The reason people call blondes dumb is that stupid girls dye their hair blonde and act stupid to fit the image. Sorry to those of you that dye your hair blonde but its stupid. Blondes are just as smart as anyone else!)**

"Let's go to San Francisco!" Namine squealed. The two girls were shushed again. Kairi thought it was a perfect idea.

Non of them had ever been to San Francisco but it was one of the most famous cities in the world. Kairi always wanted to go there but never got the chance. She imagined the warm peaceful city which was still full of hippies. She imagined the way the buildings would look when the sun hit them just right. She even imagined getting a corndog off a streetcart and giving change to a hobo. She imagined it was quiet there since it was right on the bay. She got all excited just thinking about it. Namine wove a hand in front of Kairi's face to help wake her from her daydream.

"Kairi! Let's go tell Selphie." The blonde suggested. Kairi nodded and they headed for the door. Kairi got several looks from fellow students as she passed. She didnt mind though. She came up with a theory that they wished they were pregnant too! **(haha its a new trend)**

----

The girls told Selphie about their rondevu plans for the first week of winter break. She thought it was an excellent idea but she wasnt sure if her parents would totally submit to the idea of their daughter in a completely different state with two other girls. Selphie promised to call the girls later that day with info. The girls also kept Kat as another open possibility. She lived in **Twilight Town** but they could still get her over here. Also, Kat grew up in **California** soo it would be beneficial to take her.

The day went by pretty smoothly, and fast. Since it was finals week, it was minimum days. This made the horde of students very happy. Due to Kairi's growing stomach, she now had to sit sideways in a desk. People made stupid comments about how she looked. She wasnt going to chicken out like a pregnant woman, she crossed her legs and didnt go to the bathroom every 5 seconds. She trained herself to hold it.(**jeez i feel sorry for her...)** Although the teachers had reminded her that she can go anytime she likes. She just needed to show the pass to the teacher. 6th period rolled around and Mr. Humphreys was talking at a speedy pace. The students were to copy down what he was saying. It was hard to do but Kairi managed to shoot death glares at the people who kept staring at her while taking detailed notes. Kairi pulled some hair off her neck. She finally got sick of it and put it up. Even though it was winter, Mr. Humphreys always blasted the heat so it was hot in the tiny confined box they call a classroom.** (A/N: Can I just stop for a second? Why do they call them portables?? If it were as portable as they say, you should be able to fit it in your pocket. To me somthing that is portable is somthing that doesnt require nailing into the ground or a large flatbed truck to bring it from place to place. Allright my rant is done)** Sora kept glancing at Kairi to make sure she was ok. She'd been pissed all day. Her right hand supported her head. She wrote with both hands, but now she was using her left. Something was bothering her, it wasnt nothing either. Sora's thoughts dwelled on that. He continued to stare at her.He was too busy thinking about her that he didnt notice Mr.Humphreys stop talking. That was until there was a loud cracking of a **8000000 **pound book falling on his desk. He jumped so much he fell right out of his chair looking up at the teacher who was staring at him while the entire class laughed.

"Now Sora are you paying attention?" Asked the perverted day dream ruiner.

"Umm sure?"Sora answered

"Really? because it looked like you were having trouble keeping your eyes off Kairi over there" He said with a grin.Kairi's face was warm.

"Well what can I say shes nice to look at..."He said with a smart alec attitude. Kairi blushed even more and there were several 'oohs' and hollers."Do you agree?" **(SOUND FAMILIAR?)**

Someone shouted from the other side of the room. "No because she's fat now!!" The entire class laughed. Kairi had enough and threw her detailed notes and her pen into her bag. She looked at Mr. Humphreys who didnt seem to notice what he was doing, he had been laughing too. Only slightly but still to Kairi, it felt 100 times magnified. She stormed out the door. Riku nudged Sora who had not been laughing.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing go after her." Riku shouted over the roaring laughter of the students. Sora ran out to where Kairi was. She had began to waddle away, she didnt get too far. Lucky for Sora, pregnancy slows you down.

Kairi didnt even hear Sora behind her. Her mind was wrapped around what had just happened. She wished every single conversation did not revolve around her being pregnant. She wished this year would just end. She didnt deserve to be treated so harshly. She is one of the best students. Easily one of the more brighter seniors. Namine was right, in 3 months when the baby is born...It's all downhill.

No its not...

'Yes it is, that baby is going to take the best years of your life away! You secretly dont even want it' An evil voice in her head said. Kairi shook the thought.

Of course I want it...Thats why I'm doing all this.

'Liar'

She snapped out of her mental argument when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her favorite person. He grinned at her.

"You waddle pretty fast Kairi" She smirked at him. Then she hit his arm.

"Shut up I do not waddle." She argued, crossing her arms at him.

"Look, that dumb teacher...He should be fired. He should've laughed and they shouldn't have laughed...I'm sorry"

"Why? Dont apoligize its not-"

"Your mad at me and I'm sorry for anything I did" He lowered his head. She smiled and hugged him. Her head rested against his chest, his against hers.

"Sora...I'm not mad AT you. I'm just a little annoyed with you right now. " He was going to ask why but she answered. "Your by my side constantly. I love you and everything but a girl needs time to herself. Sooo what I realized is that I need some girltime. Selphie invited me to go on a trip to California for a couple days during the first week of break. Is that ok?"

"Yeah thats fine...It'll be hard trying to be here without you...I guess I'll manage" He put a dramatic hand to his forehead.

"You have Riku, and Wakka aaaannnd Roxas and Tidus aaaaand my mom-" She listed names and counted on her fingers.

"But they arent you" He looked at her. She stared dreamily into his eyes and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her hands clung to his neck. His wandered her back.

After they stopped their little kissfest,(hehe family guy) the bell rang and Kairi headed back with Sora to the classroom to collect his things. Every other student was out except Sora. Kairi waited outside.

**--inside the classroom--**

Sora packed his stuff and just as he was heading for the door, Mr. Humphreys spoke up.

"You know, I'm going to write you a referral for running out of class like that." He warned.

"What?! Thats way too unfair! You were laughing at Kairi! That kid cracked a joke at her and you laughed along like it's no big deal." Sora shouted.

"She shouldn't even go to school. She should be home...So she wont shame her family" The stupid grey haired man said as he shuffled papers on his desk. Sora couldn't believe what he heard.

Instead of shooting back with something completely vulgar, Sora simply walked out of the room. Kairi was waiting for him outside.

"You took awhile" She commented.

"That guy should be fired" Sora said.He looked really disgruntled. Kairi decided to come up with her own story of what happened rather than listen to the real version. The two slumped towards the front of the school.

----

Kairi got a call from Selphie later that night. Sora was already asleep, he'd fallen asleep while he was watching **_The Sound Of Music_** in her room and Kairi was sitting at her desk studying. The ring of the phone was soo loud, Kairi feared it would wake Sora. He slept way too deeply though. She answered the phone in a whisper.

"Hello?"

"Kairi it's Selphie...I have bad news...I cant go to Cali with you guys."

Kairi frowned. "Aww Selph I really wanted you to come!"

"I know, my parents said no though...Hey I gotta go I'm not s'posed to be on the phone this late."

The girls hung up...This made her day that much worse. She decided to call Kat...Maybe she'd come.

"Hey Kat it's Kairi"

"Hey Kai whats up?"

"Well me and Namine-"

"Are going on a trip to Cali and you want me to come? Yeah I know Nam told me."

"So you in?"

"Hell yes! I wouldnt miss the chance to go to my homestate! My bro lives less than an hour away from **SF** so we can stay with him and his girlfriend instead of getting hotel rooms. Anyways I'm coming to visit Riku over the weekend so I'll bring the stuff for the trip k?"

"Ok. Bring some roadtrip music and snacks!"

"Oh I will, see ya Kairi!"

Kat hung up. Even though it wouldnt be the same without Selphie, Kairi was sure they'd have a good time.

Kairi smiled.

Her night got a little better.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sam: Wow! That was...hmm kind of sad? Poor Kairi.**

**Kat: Yeah I know.**

**Sora: I cant believe Kairi's sick of me.**

**Kat: I can**

**Kat: Hey guess what? I have a new story idea but there is no chance in hell that I am starting a new story til I finish one of these. And remember how I was just sick? I'm sick again and let me tell you it sucks!!! Sore throats!!! nasty. Spring break is going good sooo far. I got up at 5 am this morning and its now 8 am. I've been here for 3 hours finishing this chapter.**

**If anyone is ever in Northern California kinda by Sacramento, lemme know, come by and visit lol.**

**Visit my myspace cuz its awesome and I like my new pictures!! lol (click my homepage) but please if u wana be my friend, let me know where your from...website wise. I get kinda confused!**

**Next chapter is San Francisco!**


	15. Be Sure To Put Some Flowers In Your Hair

**Kat:In this chapter, its roadtrip time for the girls!!!! Read the disclaimer wench!!!**

**Sora: Uggghhh Kat doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that!!!**

**Kat: Back off!!!**

---  
**Chapter Fourteen **

**Be Sure To Wear Some Flowers In Your Hair**

"Oooo Nam I'm so excited to go to California tomorrow!" Kat said as she brushed her midlength blonde hair. She didnt really like her hair because it was too poofy. Occasionally she let it down though.

"I know, Kairi said that we're renting a yellow mustang convertable!" Namine replied. "It's soo roadtripish."

"She needs it though"

"Yeah she does, she also deserves it. She's way stronger than I am, you shouldda seen how the class harassed her last monday. It was awful."

"Yeah if that were me in her position, I dont think I could handle it."

The two girls laughed and heard a tap at the window, they ignored it but heard the noise once more. Namine rushed to the window to see what was what. To her surprise, Riku was barely clinging to Namine's windowsil. She laughed and opened the window.

"Kat I think Romeo is here." Namine said as Riku hoisted himself up but lost balance and fell onto the floor. The two girls giggled.

"What are you doing here Riku?" Kat asked as she rushed to the silver haired boy.

"Well I just **HAPPENED** to be in the neighborhood." He emphisised the word 'happened' " I thought I'd visit Namine and boy was I shocked to see you here Kat, where did you come from?"

"You just happened to be in the neighborhood?" Namine crossed her arms."My house is over 3 miles away from yours."

"Well I decided to go for a walk..." He replied. He knew he couldn't win against two girls.

"You did too know I was here, I-" Kat began.

"I give up, I just wanted to see you." He confessed. Kat blushed slightly but went to him and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Well thats very sweet of you but its like midnight and we gotta go to bed!" Kat revealed. She turned to get situated on the floor where her array of blankets were.

"Can I stay too?" He asked. "My parents are out for their anniversery tonight." He gave the girls the lower lip.

"If you want to get up at 7am go ahead. You gotta leave through the window though." Namine said pointing to the open window.

Riku shrugged. "That'd be fine."

Riku got settled in on the floor with Kat. Namine turned off the light and then crawled into bed. Riku wrapped his arms around Kat's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Goodnight." He whispered in her ear. She smiled to herself and drifted to sleep.

----

Sora awoke the next morning to a frantic redhead running around. She made little distressed sounds every now and then. Sitting up he yawned, scratched his head and walked into the hallway, almost getting blown over by Kairi who was apparently searching for somthing. He snapped out of his sleepy mood instantly as he followed the girl to her room. She was now in the process of lacerating her dresser and clothes were laying askew all over. She made no notice of his presence, well she kind of nodded but thats not really a _'Good morning Sora!'_.

"Kairi, may I ask what you're looking for?" Sora questioned.

"I'm looking for my phone. I left it somewhere and I woke up late already. Namine and Kat are going to be here any minute and I need my phone!" She was obviously frustrated. Sora sighed and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Kairi's cell phone in hand. She again payed not attention to him standing there.

"Mmhmm." He coughed. Kairi looked at him and noticed the little silver and black object in his hand. Smiling, she jumped up to retrieve it. He pulled it away from her grasp. She pouted. "Good morning Kairi." He said.

"Good morning Sora." She said politely. The two teens stayed for a minute before coming together with a passionate kiss. Not one of hunger or lust. Purely of love. It was gentle but rough at the same time. Sweet but bitter. Everlasting but not long enough. They hadn't kissed like that in awile. Too long of awhile. When they broke apart, Sora just held Kairi there she did the same. Although it was difficult to get close to one another due to the large stomach Kairi now had, the couple still shared their moments. Then without warning, Kairi sneaked past him and grabbed the phone.

He smiled at how easily fooled he was. Liz was cleaning up breakfast when they heard Namine's mom's car pull up. Soon after was a knock on the door, Liz answered. She welcomed the two girls into the house as Sora followed Kairi down, carrying her baggage. **(he's so nice to her)** Liz was chatting with the two blonde girls.

"Are you sure you girls dont want somthing to eat?" Liz offered. Kat shook her head.

"If I eat before driving or in our case flying, I get sick." Kat said**.(I really do. I get motion sick way too often)**

"And I already ate soo..." There was no need to finish the sentence.

When Kat spotted Kairi at the bottom of the stairs, she squealed and ran to hug the girl. After all, they hadnt seen eachother in 3 and a half months. As Kat was running over to Kairi she held a hand up and the blonde girl slowed down. "Careful! Dont squish baby." Kat smiled and hugged Kairi tightly, carefully avoiding the bulge.

The girls said goodbye to Kairi's mom and Sora helped Kairi outside with her bag. Once it was in the car, Kat and Namine got in the car, letting Sora and Kairi say goodbyes. The two stared at one another for a bit, finally Sora pulled her to him by her hand. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

**(This part reminds me of a song...**

**So kiss me and smile for me**

**Tell me that you'll wait for me **

**Hold me like you'll never let me go**

**I'm leaving on a jet plane.  
Dont know when I'll be back again.**

**idk sry, it does kinda fit huh?)**

Namine called Kairi's name from the window, the red head only turned for a second before looking back at Sora. Even though he was the reason she was going on a trip, it was still sad to leave. She'd never really been without him in her life. They'd been best friends since kindergarden, she finally kissed him back. " I love you." She said before walking away. She turned back and made a fake phone with her hand and mouthed _'Call me'_ to him. He smiled and turned to go back inside.

---

Kairi was at the window seat in the plane, Namine in the middle and Kat on the end. The flight attendents were snobby to Kairi, they never brought her a pillow, nor the cup of orange juice she wanted. There were also some kids that kept kicking her seat. She hoped and prayed that her kid wouldnt do that. Namine was asleep, her head was rested on Kat's shoulder. She was listening to her** iPod** at full blast. Kairi wished she had an iPod she could afford one now though. Kairi had now been on the plane for 2 and a half hours and they should be landing soon. She got sick of everything and banged on the button for the flight attendent. She shuffled over very quickly. Kairi decided it was time to play the bitch card because this woman was rude.

"Ummm excuse me miss but I have asked for a glass of orange juice like 5 times and still I see no orange juice." Kairi said with a fake smiled.

"Ohh I'm sorry I just gave the last glass away, you should've asked sooner" The lady said and walked off. Kairi had enough, she was thirsty, horomonal and very pissed off. She stood and walked back to where the woman went once she found her, she put her hands on her hips.

"I beg your pardon ma'am but I did ask for juice when the flight first started-" Kairi raised her voice.

"No miss you didn't anyways you shouldn't have too much citrus when your pregnant."

"Dont start with me! I have had an awful flight and all I want is a cup of fucking juice! My life is already complicated enough without someone like you making it worse. Dont tell me there is no juice on this plane because then you're lying! I want a cup of juice now." Kairi yelled. The woman rolled her eyes and mumbled somthing that Kairi couldn't hear. "Excuse me what was that?"

"Your life wouldnt be as complicated if you'd have kept your legs closed."

Kairi didnt say anything she just let a tear roll out of her eyes and went back to her seat. On her way back, she stopped a different flight attendent.

"Umm hello, that black haired woman back there, kind of insulted me and she's been ignoring me the whole flight, is there a way that I can possibly speak to the captain about this?" Kairi asked.

The woman examined Kairi and rolled her eyes. "No. Thank you for making us your airlines." She walked off. Kairi found her seat and sat quietly while a small flow of tears came from her eyes.

------------------

The three girls stepped out of the airport into the bright California sunshine. They all put on their sunglasses and hitched a shuttle to the car dealership where they got in the rentle convertable. It was a sunny yellow with leather interior. Kat was driving since Riku offered to pay for all their fee's. He payed for the rent a car, the nicest hotel room, and gas money. The girls decided not to stay with Kat's brother because the thought of 3 girls plus Kat's brother and his girlfriend and their room mate seemed like kind of alot. They promised to visit though. The girls piled all the luggage in the trunk and the pillows and snacks in the back where Kairi would sit. Kat pulled out a blue **CD**.

"What's on that?" Kairi asked.

"Just random stuff...**Driving music**."Kat grinned mischeviously as Kairi sat down in the back seat.

The top on the convertable opened, revealing sunny weather with a few clouds**.(actually its pretty rainy over here.)** Kat got in the front, shoving the CD into the slot. She started the car while the music loaded. Shania Twain's I feel like a Woman played. Kairi nodded and Kat turned it up, all three girls as if on cue, put on their sunglasses and started driving down the freeway. It was about a three hour drive to San Francisco so they had plenty of time to play roadgames. Kairi brought mad libs**.(FUNNY!)** A large **Wal-Mart** truck passed the girls and they made that honking motion, the driver obliged and honked loudly. The girls laughed. Kairi really needed this. Time away...She knew that by tomorrow she'll be wishing she'd never left. That was only due to the fact that Sora wasnt there... She wondered how he was doing, probably worried soo much about her.

----

Sora, Riku and Roxas all went to the beach. It was good that they had some time with no girls. They could do guy things. Like spit, and scratch and do whatever else guys feel is necessary. Riku felt that since Kairi got pregnant, Sora hadn't been living enough. He decided this was the time to challenge Sora, be competitive. They reached the sand and Sora plopped himself down on it. Although it was december, the water was still warm. It never got cold on their little islands. Riku and Roxas wrestled in the water a bit before attempting to throw Sora in. He wasn't very happy when they suceeded. The brunette surfaced with a disgruntled look on his face while the other boys high fived and laughed. A little fountain of salty water came from Sora's bottom left lip, hoisting himself to stand up he headed to get out of the water. Riku ran ahead.

"C'mon Sora! Bet you cant beat me to the boulder out there!" Riku tested. Sora grunted and continued to trudge through the water.

"I race winner!" Roxas piped in.

"Awww c'mon Sora! What are you...Chicken?" Riku teased. Sora stopped. Riku folded his arms under his armpits to look like a chicken. He began squawking and begockking(**idk how to spell it...)**

"Quit it Riku!" Sora muttered. Riku walked in front of him again.

"Dude...No offense but I think you're acting like you're 40." Riku spat. Sora gave him a questioning look. "I know you're worried about Kairi and the baby and everything but you havn't really been your old self...We thought taking you to the beach would help to loosen you up and relax you..."

"You guys dont understand...She's 300 miles away, out of reach, what if somthing happens and I'm not there?" Sora asked.

"Dude, our girls are there too." Roxas said. "Dont you think we kind of feel the same?"

"Nice point Roxas! Didn't catch that." Riku commented.

"I know guys it's not easy." Sora hung his head. Riku sighed.

"Well it would be easier if you could beat me." He grinned and started sprinting down the beach. Roxas smiled and jumped up instantly. Sora looked after them and heard his name being called. He grinned and ran after his friends.

----

Namine pressed herself against a window with an assortment of crystals and other rocks. She admired the beauty. Kat and Kairi were behind her they were gripping to their sweatjackets. Sure it was sunny in bright San Francisco, but damn it was cold! Namine stopped cooing at the rock shop to the sound of teeth chattering. She turned and frowned at her friends who were squeezed into every crevice of their jackets. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not that cold!" Namine pointed out.

"Disagreed! It's freezing." Kairi replied. Kat raised a hand.

"Amen!"

"Oooh right when you said amen, I felt like having turkey with gravy...Mmmmm" Kairi looked as if she were picturing the food.**(Yum! Reminds me of Thanksgiving cuz thats all i eat! I'm a picky eater.)** "God I'm hungry."

"Yeah...Me too." Kat said rubbing her stomach.

Namine rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon let's go eat."

The girls stolled down Lombard street, arm in arm with one another...

----------------------------------

THIS CHAPTER IS DECICATED TO THE LOVING MEMORY OF ANNA SVIDERSKY. FOR THE STORY ON HER, PLEASE LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE.

IM POSTING A MEMORIAL VIDEO SO YOU CAN VISIT MY PROFILE ON YOUTUBE.

JUST LOOK UP JUBILICIOUSLYLOVELY

R.I.P

ANNA SVIDERSKY

APRIL 26TH 1988

-

APRIL 20TH 2006

"LOVE IS ALWAYS ON HER SIDE"

**Kat: Dont worry, theres more with the San Francisco part...No worries. Hehe im in english now, on my friends laptop. They say no cell phones or iPods in class but they never said no laptops...hehe. Courtisy(sp?) of BatgirlKirk aka Jackie!!!! Mary says Hi!!!! And Jackie says she is special. Sorry Sam, you're still my number one fan but Jackie is my other number one fan!! **

**Visit my myspace or click the homepage button.**

**TTUL**


	16. Interesting Homecoming Day?

**Kat: At last! The long awaited Chapter 15!!**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Interesting Homecoming Day**

**----------------------------------**

**Sora waved** to Riku and Roxas as he closed the front door. He threw the keys into the little key bowl on the table beside the door. He looked around and noticed Liz wasn't home. He didn't want to be caught with her anymore. Small talk was really uncomfortable. Plus she had recently started watching Jerry Springer, which is probably the snobbiest show ever. She realy got into it and **TiVo**'d every episode. So it was either akward small talk or smutty Jerry Springer. He tried to avoid her at **ALL** costs. He ran to his room and crashed on his comfy bed. The contents of his thought swished around in his head. Maybe he was being a little too clingy with Kairi. Maybe he needed to ease up and remind himself that Kairi knows how to take care of herself. **(A/N:idk if i told u or whether it was the other way around but Sora doesnt know if the baby is a boy or a girl he knows somthing might happen though. SRY IF I MESSED UP!!!)**

Then his thoughts drifted to the baby. Boy? That would be nice... A boy to play catch with, to teach how to spit, to watch saturday morning cartoons with. Just cause Sora was going to be a dad doesnt mean he cant watch cartoons. Jeez he's barely 17. A girl...Hmmm yeah, a girl to look out for and protect. A girl to buy little barbie dolls for. Of course Kairi is probably leaning towards a girl. Sora would be happy with either one. With a girl, he could see himself being overprotective when she brought a new boy home, not so protective that he'd kill the kid.

He smiled to himself at the thought of being a parent. _'Pffft...Yeah right, that kid would be dead the first second he came through the front door with my daughter.'_ He smiled more and buried his brunette hair in the pillow. He noticed a scratchy feeling and checked to see what it was. He lifted his head and several grains of sand fell from his hair. He decided to take a shower before bed.

--

**Namine came from** the now steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Kat had already taken a shower and was sitting with her hair wrapped in a towel watching the Lake House with Kairi. She was on her side with a hand on her stomach.

"Kairi, you gonna take a shower?" Namine asked wringing her hair on the carpet. Kairi shook her head.

"Nah I will in the morning I dont feel like going through the hassle of removing my clothing." She smiled. "Besides, the baby is sleeping."

Kat turned. "No...You cant tell that, it's impossible to know that."

"So? If I'm tired then the baby is tired." Kairi continued to move her hand across her belly. Kat shrugged and turned back to the movie. Namine got into her pajamas and was now squeezing Garnier into her hair. **(smells good)**

"Do you ever talk to it?" Kat asked, still facing the TV.

Kairi smiled with a guilty smile. "Yeah, I do."

"What is it? A boy or a girl?" Namine asked.

"Thats for me to know and you to not know." Kairi answered.

"C'mon Kai, you know!" Namine pressed. "Tell us!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Fine...I'm having a girl."

The two blonde girls jumped up and squealed in delight. Kairi winced and plugged her ears.

"Oh my god Kai I'm soooo excited." Kat said. "Does Sora know?"

"No but-" The girls cut Kairi off but squealing again. "Somthings wrong with her. The doctors havn't picked it up..."

"Kairi how do you know?" Namine asked.

A tear fell from one of Kairi's eyes and she shrugged. "I dont know...I'm trying to believe that nothings going to go wrong."

"Kairi it's hard to not be scared but try and think everything will be fine." Kat comforted the red head.

Kairi nodded an uncomfotable nod and soon enough, the three girls were deeply immersed in watching bad movies. _The Lake House, Pirates of The Carribean 2_ **(Number 3 was amazing)** , chicken Little...Etc. Most of the time they were loud and dissing the movie, except of course during a kiss. During a kiss scene all girls went quiet and were apparently studying how it was done. Then after the kiss ended they would suddenly snap back into reality and judge the kiss. It was around midnight and Kairi was starting to snooze. Namine and Kat urged her to stay awake in attempt of pulling an all nighter. Surely, soon enough, at around 12:30 Kairi was fast asleep.

**------------------**

**Next Morning**

**-----------------**

**Sora woke up** and instantly looked out his window at the "_blustering cold wind"._ He laughed and thought to himself how lucky he was to live on a tropical island where things like "blustering" never happened. Sure it got cool and maybe sometimes cold, but never really cold. Today was beautiful, it was sunny but breezy. He let his head fall back to his cushiony pillow and then rolled over and realized he needed food. Trouble with that was, he didnt know how to cook. Kairi could cook some simple things but nothing major. He thought about calling her and asking how to make eggs but he didnt want to wake her if she were possibly sleeping.

"Grrr...Need...Food!" Sora groaned in a helpless manor, he groped for the door to add dramatic effect, but ended falling off his bed instead.

He rubbed his head, and cursed. Then he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen area. Quickly noticing that Liz was downstairs watching **Oprah**, Sora started his evassive maneuvors immediatly and felt her eyes on him.

"Sora! Goodmorning." She said in a nice way without even letting her eyes leave the TV. "Come watch some Oprah with me! The topic today is some woman getting beat up by her husband and their 13 year old son had to videotape it all. Its big fun, come sit."

Ignoring her offer Sora had his mind on other things " Hey Liz?" She gave him some note to tell she was listening. "Could you teach me to cook?"

Liz looked touched at the thought. "Of course Sora, what do you want to cook?"

"Well right now I wanted to start with simple things but I dunno..." Sora shrugged.

"Well then, we will start with some simple egg sandwiches." She said getting up from the couch but leaving Oprah on. "Ok we are gonna need :4 Eggs, sprinkley cheese, butter and...Errr do you like Ham or turkey better?"

"Ham" He said

"Well then get the ham out." She ordered.

Sora smiled and got all the ingrediants from the fridge.

-----

Kairi welcomed the feeling of cool air as she stepped from the steamy- fruity smelling bathroom, now batting the dampness from her hair. Normally she would have it down but considering it would poof out very far in the cold weather...So for logical reasons... she put it up into a ponytail, her auburn bangs tapered in front of her eyes.Namine and Kat were already dressed and apparently still hyper from the **45lbs **of sugar from the previous night.

Namine's arms were crossed and she was doing that annoyed tap with her left foot. Kat was splayed across the bed. Bill was plugged into her ears. Kairi rolled her eys slightly at Namines impatientness.

"C'mon Kairi!! We gotta catch the ferry to Alcatraz in 45 minutes!" She pressed. Kairi opened her phone and checked messages. "And we still have to go eat breakfast!!"

"Calm down Nam!" Kairi said grabbing the car keys. "Lets skip the sit down breakfast and go to McDonalds or something."

"But Kairi!!!" Kat complained "McDonalds isnt the best!!"

"Yea but they do make good breakfast!" Kairi complimented as she made her way out of the room.

The girls followed the red head reluctantly. To save time, they ate thier fattening food in the car on the way to the docks. Even the simplest tasks such as eating were difficult in a car. Namine spilled ketchup on the leather seats. Kat dropped her bacon and egg McMuffin while making sure there was no extra condoments on the sandwich, leaving a cheesy circular mark on the floor. Kairi had no problem eating and driving at the same time. The most that happened was she spilled a drop of juice on her shirt which made her cuzz out loud but nothing major.

After battling an old woman for the next spot in line, the trio was finally on the ferry to Alcatraz. An old prison. (**FYI- I KINDA FORGOT WHETHER OR NOT ALCATRAZ IS OPEN OR CLOSED TO THE PUBLIC...SO JUST PLAY ALONG)** It is said to be the most secure prison facility because it is surrounded by water. Water in which great white sharks and other carnivorous fish roam, not to mention the wwater is always cold. Back in the 70's there was an escape and a guy actually made it off the island to the mainland. Im not totally sure if he was caught.

The three girls stood on the stern of the ship, looking back at the harbor as the cold salty air licked their faces. Some seagulls followed and Kat tore up her leftover hash brown into bits and decided to play some seagull catch. Every time they caught the food. Never missed.

"Y'know.." Namine started. "They are pretty stupid animals but they are great catchers."

Soon a crowd gathered around the little show and Kat ran out of food. Kairi sat down because she was tired of standing up. Some little kids immitated the girls and were now throwing bits of bread off the side of the boat. Kat didnt seem too pleased with this, she kept shooting little comments about how they stole her idea.

"Little pieces of-" Kat started

"Kat! Those kids are like 5!" Kairi pointed out. She was glad she caught her friend before Kat said somthing terrible. "Just let them!"

"Kairi? Do I look like I care if they are 5 or not?" Kat said, quirking an eyebrow. "No, I couldnt give a you know what. Those little brats stole my idea!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and stared out at the water around her. Kat continued cursing the little kids under her breath.

"Gah! Are we almost ashore?" Namine asked cupping a hand to her mouth. Something told Kairi that she wasnt feeling very well. "I feel like im gona...You Know."

"Umm...I think we have about 10 more minutes."Kairi checked her watch. "Can you hold on for that long?"

"Yea.." Namine leaned over the guard rail and let her head hang.

Turned out that Namine couldnt keep her breakfast down. Five minutes later, she upchucked everything. Luckily she got it off the side of the ferry, the little kids got bored with the seagulls and were now entertaining themselves by laughing at the blonde that just vomited. Kat continued to sneer at them with the occaisonnal curse under her breath.

"Uhh...Nam?" Kairi asked

"Yeah?" Namine said wiping her mouth.

"First of all, you got some breakfast on your shirt." Kairi pointed out. Namine looked down and there was some khaki colored mess on her shirt.

"Oh no!" Namine exclaimed immediatly beggining cleaning of her shirt.

"U spilled on the side of the boat too Nam." Kat said looking over the side of the boat. Namine flushed red and continued cleaning off her shirt. Kairi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Gah! Its not coming out!" Namine exclaimed. Kairi began to dig in her purse for somthing. "Perfect..."

"Here Nam..." Kairi was holding out a spare shirt. "Go to the bathroom and change. Throw the old one away."

It looked as if Namine was going to instantly drop to her knees and kiss Kairi's feet. Kat smiled and kept looking out at the cool water. Kairi ushered Namine to the bathroom, rolling her eyes. She thought for a second...and wondered why she even had a shirt in her bag. Lifes funny isnt it?

------

**Sora concentrated**, steadying his wrist while holding the frying pan. He licked his lips and thought of the technique that Liz had just taught him. Carefully he swished the egg around in the pan. The moment was now. He eased his wrist backwards and then thrust it forward. The egg flew up into the air. Sora bit his lip in hopes it would land how he wanted it to. It came back down and as if it had read Sora's thoughts, it slid into the pan again. Landing almost diagonally. Sora showed a sign of relief, Liz clapped and rushed to congratualte him.

He had never before thought of cooking as an artform, but now he was kind of considering it. It was fun, even making simple egg sandwiches was fun. Liz promised to help him make dinner since Kairi was coming home tonight. He wanted to make somthing really special for her. Of course, Liz would supervise. Sora found what he wanted to do... He wanted to cook.

------

The tour of Alcatraz was a total drag. Namine and Kat had occupied the time with finding a good place to write names and stuff. The girls stayed in the back of the group soo the scrawny tour guide wouldnt freak out at them for breathing on somthing too hard. They found the perfect spot and in a big heart Kat wrote:

A trip to remember Winter Break 2006 Kairi, Kat and Namine (who ralphed all over herself)  
always

"Did you really have to put that I barfed all over?" Namine asked Kat as they stepped back onto the main land. Kat cheerfully nodded. Kairi did an impression of someone barfing. "Oh now thats just rude."

"Well it was pretty funny from my point of view." Kairi said, stifiling laughter.

"Amen sister." Kat said as she messed with somthing on her shirt.

Although their trip to California was a rocky and slightly vague one, the girls did have fun. As they hitched a cab back to the hotel, they thought of home and how much the past couple days had made them homesick. 3 days ago, Kairi was sick of Sora always being there. Now all she wanted was to be in his arms and smelling his scent. Kairi smiled at the thought of Sora and looked down at her overlarged belly, slightly rubbing it.

As the planeride to California had been terrible, the one back was incredible. The flight attendants were soo nice. Possibly due to Kats complaining to Riku over the phone, Riku managed to scrape up some first class tickets. The three girls laughed about their adventure in California. As Kairi scrolled through the ;pictures, she noticed the graffiti they did at Alcatraz. This was a picture to be future framed.

-----

8 pm rolled along eventually, Sora was just about done preparing the chicken with lemon zest, corn and some pasta. He was putting the finishing touches on the table when Liz came bounding in to check up on him. He smiled as her watchful eyes scanned the food for any flaws. He had told her to treat him as a student and if there was anything wrong with the food, to scold him on it. In the midst of her inspection, a knock came on the front door. Sora's heart skipped several beats. He opened it to find the grinning red head in the doorway.

"Well hi there!" Kairi said smiling.

-----------------------------------------

**OOOOOOK ino ino i tooook a long time writing that!  
im soooo sorry i hope u enjoyed it!  
now...im off to work on Reality Is!!**

**PLEASE FEEDBACK!  
lol or vice versa?  
lol**


	17. Chicken

**Kate: WOOOTT!!! Today is the start of Thanksgiving break! Tonight is my little brother's mini birthday party and I'm going to be at home just chilling out!! Haha here with me is my biggest fan, JAKKEE!!!**

**Jakkee: HI!**

**Kate: Hey Jakkee! Um...**

**Jakkee: Hi I'm Jakkee!! I'm coool like that!!!!**

**Riku: I'm Riku the stud muffin, nice to meet you Jakkee.**

**Jakkee: Ewww make him stop Kate!!!**

**Riku: What?! You dont love me?**

**Kate: How bout' we all end this and let the Disclaimer Wench do his job.**

**(Sora is asleep on Kate's couch.)**

**Kate: Kicks Sora Hey you whore! Wake up and do your job!**

**Sora: Whaa??? Oh!!! Um... Heres a short but updating chapter! Kate doen't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Jakkee: Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kate: Kay chill out Batgirl **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_** Chicken**_

**Kairi walked into** the house with a smile plastered all over her face. Sora let her in then hugged her tighter than ever, also being careful not to squish baby! She grabbed his head and kissed his lips lightly. Wow... She really missed him. It had only been a couple days but to him and her it was an eternity. She then ran to her mother's outstretched arms.

"I missed not having another woman in the house." Liz said hugging her daughter tightly. "Sora is nice and all but he can't replace you. I'm teaching him to cook."

"Mom don't force him-" Kairi began, Sora piped in.

"Kairi I asked her to teach me."

Liz shook a finger at Sora and held Kairi with her other arm. "Play your cards right and you can get somewhere with a cooking career Sora."

Sora blushed slightly and suddenly got very interested in his feet. Kairi smiled and giggled at him. Liz got serious.

"No need to blush young man!" She told him, his eyes remained glued to the floor. "Guys that can cook are very appealing to women. You oughta think of taking cooking seriously. I'll teach you all I know, but not tonight." She hurried back to the kitchen and Sora's hands immediately went to Kairi's waist, hers around his neck.

"Hey" She said gazing up at him. He kissed her lips lightly and held her carefully. "I missed you."

"You've got no idea.." He smiled and kissed her again. "I made you dinner." He lead her to the dining room where the table was already set and Liz was putting out the dinner.

**(I'm not sure If I mentioned what they were making... If I did Oh well...)**

**Kairi marvled** at the smell of the chicken. It had the scent of lemon. She eyed the delicious looking tortallini and the corn on a cob. She was sure Sora had some kind of supervision from Liz but nontheless it smelled delectible. Soon it was time to eat and soon after Liz was going to bed.

**Kairi did the dishes** while Sora cleared the table. Kairi was so glad to be home. With Sora, with her mom, and she also had another week of vacation. Of course she'd spend it with Sora. Being away from him for 4 days was just what she needed because absence makes the heart grow fonder. She missed him like crazy. She felt someone's hands come around her waist and hold her hips from behind, she dried her hands and turned around to face Sora. He was smiling and slowly a grin spread across her face too. He took her hand and led her upstairs.

**(GET UR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!)**

**Kairi smiled as Sora** kissed her softly in her bed. He supported himself above her with his elbows, and continued to kiss her sweetly. She smiled and was enjoying this intimate moment the two were sharing. It seemed forever since they'd acted like teenagers and made out. She laughed internally and kissed Sora's lips more. He had an arm protectively around her waist, as any good boyfriend would. He stopped and layed down next to her, gazing into her lavendar-**ish **eyes. (**I have discovered you can put 'ish' on ANYTHING! XD)**

"Kairi, I don't want our lives to end just because we're gona have a kid. We're too young, we gota live more. Soon we're gonna be taking on a hell of a responsibility but that doesnt mean our teenage lives end." He took ahold of her hands. "I wana stay as I am now forever. I don't want to get older. I want you to stay how you are because, well, you're brilliant. Im a little scared I gotta say..."

**She paused** and just stared at him, then she lovingly kissed his cheek. "Hey, I promise I won't become all parental. I wish we didn't have to get older or change either, I want our baby to have a perfect life and I want to do my best to give that to her." She did a mental 'oops' after finishing that sentence. She hadn't wanted to reveal that to Sora. He stared at her wide eyed and sat up. Kairi smiled a little bit and stared at him for any hint of expression.

"We're having a girl?" He asked, obviously stunned. His jaw was agape and Kairi nodded. His expresstion changed to a sweet smile, he took her in his arms and hugged her with as much comfort as he could. "Thats insane Kairi!"

"Insane?" Kairi asked him laughing.

"I mean it in the good way." He kissed her head and smiled more. "The best way possible because I-" He paused and scratched the back of his head.

Kairi raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"How'd you know we were going to have a girl?" He asked.

Kairi shrugged. "Herman guessed.."

Sora nodded. "Oh you mean his supposed psychicness?" He laughed a little.

"Well I'm going by what Herman says." She smiled brightly at him. He grinned and kissed her over and over. "Hey wana go to the doctor to find our fer sure?" **(FER SURE MAYBE XD)**

Sora paused for a second. He was so overjoyed, he was going to have a daughter. Of course he wanted to know fer sure but did he really? Life was coming oh so fast for poor Sora. He knew he had to embrace it sooner or later but was he ready yet? He swallowed the slight lump in his throat and nodded at Kairi. She kissed his cheek and pulled him to lay down next to her. Smiling she put his hand on her stomach and he immediately pulled away from her stomach.It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the baby, on the contrary, he was overexcited to see her. He wanted to hold something and be protective over it. It's just that he would do all those fatherly things when it came out.

Kairi smiled at him. "_Chicken_" she mocked. He frowned at her and pretended to be angry.

"I'll like her when she comes out." He told her. She grinned and kissed his lips gently.

"_Chicken_." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------

**Kate: Short and sweet and will update soon enough!! Hang in there bud!!!!!!!!**


	18. Sprint

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Sprint**

**Kairi **awoke from a **deep** slumber and blinked several times. She looks around but could not see over her now massive stomach. Being at the peak of her eight month in pregnancy, she was exhausted all the time and rather slow at walking. Of course she had Sora always there to help, he walked her to class and brought her whatever her heart desired, even if it meant getting out of bed at 4 am and going to grab some chocolate from a local gas station. He did whatever she wanted because she deserved it and he loved her.

Several times, Kairi had awoken Sora in the middle of the night and asked him to make her something to eat. He happily did it and laughed at the fact that he wanted to show off his always improving cooking skills to her. Of course there was no need to impress her, he knew she loved him with or without cooking.

On this day, it was rather hard for Kairi to emerge from her comfy mattress, she did not know why. She finally got up, and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. Once removing her slept in clothes, she examined her body in the mirror and half smiled at herself. Turning from side to side and noting everything pregnancy does to a female body.

The first thing she noticed was her belly was swollen and her belly button stuck out, a slight pressure on her inflated stomach was a discomfort and it was getting more difficult to sleep.

The second thing that she realized was her breasts were also swollen and way larger than normal. No longer did she bother with bras, she just wore a big t-shirt out to school under her hoodie. Again, any pressure to them like some asshole who bumped into her in the school halls would surely cause her extreme discomfort so no bra was necessary.

_'Hmm_' Kairi thought as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. _'The one time in my life I've got big boobs, and I can't really enjoy them._'

She laughed and put a hand to her overlarged belly. A second later she felt a small pressure from underneath her skin, her eyes widened and focused downwards attempting to feel that again.

**There it was again.**

**And again.**

**And again.**

She couldn't believe it, her baby was kicking. Kicking up a storm in there, soon enough Kairi needed to sit on the toilet seat from her excitement and from her daughter kicking her insides. She smiled and slowly massaged her stomach, the kicking subsided and Kairi slowly got into the shower.

The water was so refreshing on her swollen body, looking down , she tried to find her ankles which was hard to do because of her massiveness. Once she had located them, she noted their slight purple color. After washing her body and hair, not bothering to shave her legs or anything, she stepped out of the shower and meandered back into her bedroom to throw the new day's clothes on.

**-  
later**

** -**  
**Kairi** heaved her bag over her shoulder and fixed her eyes upon the bathroom sign. Never in her life had she wanted to go so badly, baby made it hard to retain water. As she passed her fellow classmates, they stared at her an whispered, no way she was in the mood for that today. Her attitude had changed and she was irritable to most things. Her appetite was huge and so was she. A huge mass of hoodedness, waddling through the halls. Sora was sure to be down at the track playing soccer or running around.

Kairi looked away and caught the gaze of her friend Namine running alongside her. Kairi gritted her teeth and treaded onward to her destination.

"Kairi!!" Namine shouted.

"Hm?" Kairi said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Henderson told me to come after you." She stated. "You shouldn't be walking alone."

Kairi rolled her eyes and entered the plain bathroom, forgetting about the boringness, she dropped her bag to the ground and hurried into a stall. Somebody hadn't flushed the contents but did Kairi really care? No. She needed to pee.

Namine waited outside the stall, eyeing her friends bag. She heard several relieved sighs come from the stall and laughed mentally. Once Kairi came out she headed to the sink to wash her hands.

"How are you these days Kairi?" Namine asked watching her friend.

"I'm ok. It's hard getting around and holding in water but." Kairi stated, washign her face with cool water and examining herself in the mirror. "I've been different today. I'm not going to worry, I still have a month left before she blows." She looked down and smiled a little.

"Ahh. Thanks for that image Kairi." Namine patted her friends shoulder.

"No problem Na-" She stopped in the middle and winced. " AHH!"

"Kairi?" Namine looked at her friends face with a worried expression. "You okay?" She realized her friend was not ok and knew exactly what was happening.

Kairi said nothing but groped her stomach and slowly fell to the floor. Namine took out her phone and texted something. In no more than two minutes, Riku dashed into the girls bathroom breathing heavily.

"Whats up?!" Riku panted.

"Kairi is in labor!" Namine said franticly. " I need you to get her to my car and then go get Sora! You two can catch up with us at the hospital!"

"Okay okay!" Riku agreed. Grabbing Kairi's hand he hoisted her from the ground and picked her up bridal style, Namine grabbed her bag and followed.

Kairi bit her lower lip and gripped hard into Riku's shoulder, cussing loudly at anything that met her gaze. People that were out of class stared at the akward sight. Many people followed but were hastily shooed away by Namine.

Once out to Namines car and when Kairi had been gently placed in the front seat. Namine hurried into her car and drove off. Riku then sprinted down to the track running at an incredible rate and getting many looks of confusion from fellow students. Dashing down the hill and across the field to the track he spotted Sora kicking a ball around with Tidus and Wakka. He hurried to Sora and gripped his arms.

"Whoa Riku! Chill out!"Sora laughed at his friend.

"So... Kai...La...Bur ...Go...Hos.." Riku panted. Sora meerly raised an eyebrow at his friend. Riku took one deep breath and tried again. "SORA!!! KAIRI IS IN LABOR!!!! DUDE!!! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!"

Sora's eyes widened. "**HOLY SHI**T!!" Sora pulled on Riku's sleeve and dashed toward the chain linked fence that led into the parking lot. Riku was not so far behind.

"Dude you're not gonna jump that are you?" Riku yelled. He saw Sora nod and then immediately after, Sora grabbed onto the top of the fence, jumping at the same time he swung his body over and ran to Riku's car. Riku was a little slower but eventually Sora found himself and Riku going fast as possible to the nearest hospital. Once there, Sora flung open the door and nearly fell getting out of the car.

Once to the front desk he demanded Kairi's room. The receptionist hastily spat out the room number which sent Sora once again sprinting to the elevator, he knocked some man out of the way and slammed his thumb hard on the button, eventually the elevator started to move. At the top, Sora again nearly killed himself to get into the room. He spotted Kairi laying back on her bed, groaning in pain and crying a bit. He walked over to her and took her hand, Namine had her other.

Kairi smiled at Sora and he gently massaged her had while the nurse fidgeted around, Kairi panted and looked at Sora with sad eyes. The nurse glared at Sora.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"The... father." Sora replied.Still panting but not letting go of Kairi.

"Oh.. Whatever" The nurse replied haughtily. Sora shot her a death glare and turned back to Kairi.

"Hey you." She smiled. " I thought you forgot about me." She laughed a little.

"Nah never!" He laughed and held onto her hand while taking up a seat next to her. "Besides, gym was boring anyways so I picked this over gym." Sora continued to pant, Namine handed him a water and he gratefully took it.

"Haha nice to know how important I am." She smiled. A second later she yelled in pain and squeezed Sora's hand tightly. He squeezed right back to avoid too much pain inflicted on himself but as he squeezed tighter, so did she. "Ahhhh!!! Fuck!!!" She swore through gritted teeth.

"Doctor is coming in now, I need everyone else to leave to detirmine how far along she is." The nurse shooed Sora and Namine into the waiting room. Sora sat but twiddled his thumbs in deep thought. Namine was busy calling people.

Ten minutes later, Liz, Kate, Riku, and Roxas had joined Sora and Namine in the waiting room and at the same time, the doctor came out.

"She is fully dialated and ready to go into the delivery room but I want to know who will be going in with her." The doctor looked around at Kairi's loved ones. Liz raised her hand and voluntarily stood up, the doctor agreed and Liz followed him back.

Sora remained alert and watched them disappear. Yes he wanted to be in there with Kairi, there was nothing he wanted more than to perhaps see his daughter but he wanted Liz to go in tooo because, she was Kairi's mother and Sora also felt that was very important.

After a half hour, Sora was growing more and more anxious. Riku had brought him some coffee and a bag of chips. Namine and Kate were playing mash. Roxas' eyes were transfixed on Namine and Sora just stared deep in thought. Each minute thinking.

_'What if something happened?_' Sora thought.

**Don't think like that!!!!**

_'Something happened'_ He thought.

After another fourty five minutes, Liz came out with a hospital gown on smiling at Sora. "You wana see your daughter?" She asked.

Sora's heart lept and so did he. Right out of his seat he rushed to Kairi's room and paused at the door. Thinking...

_'Here it is. The thing we're been pulling for for nine long months. An accident all comes out to this._' He thought as he slowly turned the knob, he looked back at Liz who mouthed the words _'good luck'_ to him and he went inside, Closing the door behind him.

Then, he saw them. Kairi laid on her side and just stared at her, she gently touched her baby's soft pink nose and kissed her little head gently. Sora's knees felt like jelly, his heart was racing **8000 **miles a second. He slowly approached the bed and sat down at Kairi's side. At first he was scared, then just nervous, then totally excited. Kairi smiled at her baby and turned to Sora, she sat up in her bed and whispered to her baby.

"There he is!" She smiled and kissed the baby's head. Kairi's voice was soft and sounded a little weak. Slowly and carefully, she secured the baby into her arms as she sat up. Sora could not believe his eyes. He got closer to his daughter and rested his head on Kairi's bed just gazing up at the amazing sight.

"What's her name?" Sora nervously asked. He kicked himself mentally for sounding lame.

"Well, I was gonna' go with Shona for a girl but I think Anna suits her better." Kairi admired Anna. Kissing the small life that was nurtured in her arms.

"Anna..." Sora repeated. The name was beautiful, he thought of a middle name. " Anna Leigh."

Kairi smiled at this and looked at Sora. "Hey, you wana hold her?"

Sora felt his face grow red, he nodded and held his hands out. Kairi gently placed Anna into her father's arms and smiled at how well Sora adjusted to the baby. He held out a finger for Anna, she waved a little hand and made a slight grunt at him. He looked startled and smiled. Never in his life had he been so happy. He smiled and got up, he placed Anna next to Kairi and then slowly climbed in behind Kairi and held her close to him. She smiled as she felt his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

**She was exhausted...**

**He was excited...**


End file.
